


Second Wind

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, M/M, Mentioned Coach Lahey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slow build Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek has a feeling that one of his newly turned beta's is different to the others but he can't put his finger on it.Peter knows something about it and he isn't saying what that is.~*~“Aunt Jackie?” Cora questioned, knocking on the bathroom door she wanted to know if her brother was still alive. “Is everyone alive?”
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 14





	1. Just a Feeling

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jacalyn Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Second Wind**

****

**Chapter 01:** _Just A Feeling_  
Jacalyn Hale is the youngest of the original Hale family; making her the younger sister of Talia and Peter. While her brother and sister were born wolves Jacalyn was something else, she was born human a spark their mother called it. When she was eighteen she met Coach Lahey, at the time she didn't know that he had a penchant for young girls – or that he was married, he never wore his ring. Coach Lahey was the same age as her older sister Talia, which was twenty-eight what she wasn't expecting was to fall pregnant with his child. He already had an eight year old at home with his wife. When Talia had found out about what had happened she sat her sister down and told her what she could do. Talia wasn't angry with Jaclyn, but she was furious at Coach Lahey. Talia knew that her baby sister wasn't ready for a child but she also knew that she could never end a life. 

Jacalyn didn't want the baby to grow up in a family of werewolves like she had, she knew that he was human. Talia agreed with her and talked with Mr and Mrs Lahey on her sisters behalf and they agreed to take the baby when he or she was born. November 1995, Isaac Hale was born - and adopted into the Lahey family. No one knew that Coach Lahey would later go on to abuse both of his sons. Jacalyn wasn't a student at Beacon Hills, she was home-schooled by Talia; Peter had found that the most unfair aspect of Jacalyn being the baby. Peter was only older than her by a year.

Isaac would later find out that he was adopted - when Derek had met him in the graveyard he'd smelled something familiar that he couldn't pick. He knew that his aunt Jacalyn hadn't been in Beacon Hills the night of the fire, she'd been out of town and missed her flight back home. Derek knew that his aunt was different to the rest of the pack, that she felt things that no one else could. What had Derek smelled on Isaac? It was a faint smell but he could smell Hale blood on him and didn't know why. 

"Uncle Peter, do you notice anything about the betas?" Derek questioned, as he leaned against one of the support beams of the loft and watched as Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Isaac were practising. 

"What do you mean by anything?" Peter questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at the three betas. 

"Anything, anything," Derek answered, he wasn't sure how to explain it or put his finger on it. "It's just something,"

"Now, now nephew what are you thinking?" Peter wondered, as he looked at Peter and then at the betas again.

"I don't know...I just feel something..." Derek muttered, he had been contemplating on calling Jacalyn and seeing when she was due back. "If you're not going..."

"You'll call my little sister, I know," Peter laughed, he had a feeling that his nephew would do just that. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years. 

Derek rolled his eyes at Peter, as Isaac, Boyd and Erica stopped practising and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Peter shook his head and up the top of the lofts spiral staircase avoiding the three betas as his nephew went and grabbed three bottles of water and tossed them to them. Derek pulled out his phone and went to call his aunt, she had to have some kind of feeling what was happening in Beacon Hills. 

Isaac had been keeping something from everyone, something that had been resting on his mind since before his father had been killed it was something he'd said. He hadn't said he'd wished he'd died like his mother, like every time. Coach Lahey had said, 'I wish we hadn't said yes,' it had confused Isaac, he hadn't known what he'd meant. Isaac couldn't ask Camden because Camden had died two years earlier.

“Jacalyn's on her way home,” Derek said, as he headed up the stairs to Peter and collapsed on the sofa next to his uncle on.

“It has been years since I saw her,” Peter said, putting his arm on the back of the sofa and faced his nephew. “Are you going to tell the three teenagers down stairs?”

“I don't know,” Derek told him, Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew – Derek didn't have the best communication skills in the entire world. 

“Well nephew, when will she be here?” Peter questioned, Derek shrugged he hadn't paid attention when she'd said that she'd be there. “Derek, were you listening to her?”

“No...” Derek muttered, glancing at the top of the stairs as they both heard three individual sets of footsteps heading up the stairs towards them. “How much did you three hear?”

“Hear about what?” Erica questioned innocently, as she slung an arm around Boyd's shoulder. 

“Erica,” Derek growled, Erica knew that Derek had been listening to her heart beat as she spoke. 

Erica grinned innocently before she was darting back down the stairs with Boyd following closely behind her. Isaac stepped out of their way, he wasn't exceptionally great when it came to conflict and that was something that Derek was noticing more. Peter looked at Isaac a little more closely as the teenager stood before them. Derek glanced at his uncle and realised that Peter was picking up on what he was talking about. 

“What...what are you two doing?” Isaac questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at the two older werewolves. 

“Isaac, what do you remember about growing up?” Peter questioned in reply, he was curious as to if the young man had ever seen his sister. Talia had insisted that Jacalyn be allowed to babysit Isaac for the first year of his life. 

“And he's not talking about the bad parts,” Derek told him, when he noticed Isaac shuffling nervously. “It's okay if you don't remember,”

Isaac shook his head and took a step backwards, Derek raised his eyebrow at the beta before Isaac was pointing at Peter. Derek turned and noticed that Peter's eyes were glowing blue an is teeth had extended. Derek flashed his alpha-red eyes at Peter and growled at his uncle before his attention was back on Isaac.

“Isaac, we'll talk tomorrow, go get some sleep,” Derek said, allowing Isaac to slip down the stairs and to his room. “Peter, what the hell was that about?” 

“Nephew, you tell me,” Peter smirked at him after Isaac had disappeared and they heard the doors shutting. 

“I think that he doesn't know...hell I didn't know until...actually I still don't know,” Derek said, he wasn't actually sure if Isaac really was theirs. “Peter, you sensed something...tell me I'm not dreaming?”

“Tomorrow,” Peter said before he was ushering Derek down the stairs and to his own bed. “A man needs his beauty sleep,” Peter smirked yawning at Derek, Derek rolled his eyes in response and headed down the spiral staircase. “Derek, when is she coming?”

“Tomorrow...she said she was already on her way home...” Derek answered before he was completely out of Peter's view. 

Peter muttered something that Derek didn't hear before he was grabbing one of his many books and laying in bed before starting to read. Peter lay in bed reading, wondering exactly how his sister would react to Derek having possibly turned her son. Isaac sat leaning against his headboard, listening to iPod while trying to work out what Derek and Peter had been talking about. 

* * *

_Note: For the purpose of this story Peter was born in 1976 and Jacalyn in 1977; and Talia around 1965/66._


	2. The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The beta's will be awake soon,” Peter said as he moved from the kitchen to in front of his sister and Derek. “Ask Jacalyn what you wanted to know,” 
> 
> “Peter, Derek?” Jacalyn raised her left eyebrow at the two of them as she looked between them. “Spit it out,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you like the story so far. More is coming soon.

**Chapter 02:** _The Forgotten_

  
Derek woke first the next morning and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, he knew that his aunt would turn up before she'd eaten and before any of the pack were awake. That was something that he remembered, she was always the first one up when they were kids. Peter was generally up minutes after her, so Derek had a feeling that his uncle would be joining him. 

“Derek, what are you doing?” Peter yawned walking down the spiral staircase and heading to his nephew. 

“Coffee, because I can just about guarantee Jackie will be here before anyone else is up,” Derek answered, thinking back to when he was six years old and Jacalyn would be standing in the kitchen and he'd try and sneak up on her. 

“What makes you so sure?” Peter questioned, leaning against the counter as Derek pulled out a third mug.

“Because I can hear her walking down the street now,” Derek said as his attention was focused outside, he could hear footsteps and the wheeling of a suitcase. “She has a suitcase...”

“Well I guess little sister isn't going anywhere,” Peter said as he picked up on what Derek was hearing, the footsteps hadn't changed at all. “You did tell her that you had three betas living with you didn't you?”

“No, didn't have a chance. I think she already knew,” Derek answered looking to Peter, he was still trying to work out why Peter was currently insisting on staying at the loft with him.

Derek and Peter stood with the kettle brewing a fresh pot of coffee, both of them enjoying the smell while still listening to the footsteps closing in. Peter had a feeling that his little sister would be having someone send the rest of her belongings to Beacon Hills once she had decided on where she was living. When the footsteps and the wheeling of the suitcase stopped, the kettle finished brewing the coffee. Derek poured three cups of coffee as Peter went and pulled open the loft door to reveal his sister Jacalyn. 

“Big brother,” Jacalyn smiled at Peter before she was innocently whacking him upside the head. “What would Talia say if she knew what you had done?” 

“Jacalyn,” Peter sighed, before pulling her into a hug and kissing the side of her head. “Nothing that I'm sure you're not going to say to me later,” 

“After coffee, that I can smell. Derek,” Jacalyn said as Peter let go of her and picked up her suitcase, pulling it inside with the intention of taking it up to the top of the spiral stairs. “How's my favourite nephew?” 

“Jackie,” Derek grinned, before he was walking over to her and hugging her before giving her the fresh cup. “How long have you known something was happening back here?”

“Honestly?” Jacalyn questioned taking a mouth of coffee as Derek nodded. “Since you called and told me about Laura,” 

Derek lead Jacalyn over to his bed where the two of them sat and talked. Jacalyn yawned, running a a hand over her face as she looked at her nephew. Derek wanted to ask her questions, but remembered that she was always more civil after having coffee in her system. Peter watched from the kitchen counter as Derek and Jacalyn talked, Derek doing more than his sister. 

“The beta's will be awake soon,” Peter said as he moved from the kitchen to in front of his sister and Derek. “Ask Jacalyn what you wanted to know,” 

“Peter, Derek?” Jacalyn raised her left eyebrow at the two of them as she looked between them. “Spit it out,”

“One of my betas...he...there's something about him,” Derek said, as he took Jacalyn's cup and his own before setting them down on the floor. 

“Derek, sweetheart. Use your words,” Jacalyn smiled at him, as she waited for him to find the words to ask the correct question. 

“When you and Peter left Beacon Hills...why did you really leave?” Derek questioned, Peter had always skirted around answering him especially when he came home without Jacalyn.

“I had to get away, I had always planned on coming home – Talia understood that...she knew it was hard for me,” Jacalyn bit her lip as she looked away from Derek and at Peter who nodded for her to keep going. “You know Peter, you didn't have to keep this to yourself,”

“I did though, Talia threatened me,” Peter said, it was the truth Talia had threatened to disown him if he ever told her children why their aunt had left. 

Derek looked between Jacalyn and Peter as there was movement coming from Boyd, Erica and Isaac's rooms. Peter shrugged, they could either come out or stay in their rooms he didn't care either way. Jacalyn looked at Peter and then back at Derek before she started talking again. 

“Do you remember when I was eighteen? You would have been around eight,” Jacalyn questioned, Derek nodded he remembered a little mainly running into the kitchen to steal her food. 

“Stealing your food, and having you chase after me. Mom yelling at me that I wasn't meant to be making you run,” Derek said, he'd forgotten about that and now it was sticking out and he didn't know why.

“I was pregnant that year, I had a baby boy at the end of November...with bright blue eyes,” Jacalyn told him, pausing for a second as she listened to the movements of the loft. She may not have been a werewolf but she'd grown up with a family full of them. “Your beta's are awake,”

“What happened to the baby? And how the hell do you always do that?” Derek questioned, he wanted to know why now all of a sudden the memories were coming back. 

“He was taken in by his father...and wife, they already had an eight year old boy...I couldn't let him grow up like I had and Talia understood that,” Jacalyn said she was trying not to cry as she remembered the last time that she'd see the infant, he'd been two years old. “My spark...mom, your grandma had me learn how to use it to my advantage,” Jacalyn took a deep breath before she continued to speak. “Don't you want to know what I named him?”

Derek shook his head, as Erica, Boyd and Isaac slowly emerged from their rooms. Isaac stopped short of the kitchen and looked around he could smell something familiar, something that he didn't know that he'd forgotten. Erica spun around when she realised that Isaac and stopped walking and looked at him. 

“Isaac?” Erica questioned, as Boyd continued into the kitchen and started pulling out three more mugs.

“It's nothing...” Isaac muttered as he shook his head, and looked over to where Derek, Peter and a woman he'd never seen before but was familiar were. Isaac could smell a mixture of cinnamon, rosewater and apple in that order.

“Jackie, come meet the beta's,” Derek said, before he was reaching down and picking up both of their cups. “And we'll get fresh coffee,” 

“Derek, as long as you make it stronger this time around,” Jacalyn smirked at her nephew before she was standing up and following Derek and Peter back to the kitchen. 

“I did tell you that she likes her coffee strong,” Peter stated, Derek rolled his eyes at him, Peter had said no such thing and both of them knew it.

“Really big brother?” Peter nodded before Jacalyn was reaching forward and slapping him upside the head. “You said no such thing,”

“This I do remember,” Derek said shaking his head as he set the coffee cups down beside the mugs that Boyd had pulled out. 

Derek looked at the three betas and noticed that they were staring at Jacalyn wondering who she was. Jacalyn in turn was looking at Isaac and then at Peter wondering if he had picked up on what she was seeing. Peter nodded, before he glanced at Derek who was still looking at his three betas. Jacalyn smiled at Peter and then looked back to Isaac whose gaze hadn't stopped looking at her. Isaac looked at Jacalyn and realised that, she was what he was smelling.

“This is Jacalyn, my aunt...Jackie this is Boyd, Erica...” Derek trailed off when he finally noticed that Jacalyn and Isaac were looking at one another.

“Isaac...” Jacalyn muttered before she found Peter quickly pulling her into his arms. 

“I'm just going to take my little sister upstairs, carry on,” 


	3. Reach Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac questions how Jacalyn knew his name when Derek never said it. 
> 
> “You...you smell like something that I haven't smelled in a long time,” Isaac mumbled, running a hand over his face as he handed her the photo back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you like the story so far.

**Chapter 03:** _Reach Out_  
Peter guided Jacalyn away from the kitchen and up the stairs to the bed he'd been sleeping in and the one that he'd put her things at. Jacalyn looked at Peter, wondering why hadn't he told her that he'd found him. Peter had known about Isaac from the day that he'd met him in the locker room. He'd seen his little sister in him, something that Derek hadn't seen. 

“Who is she?” Erica questioned, watching as Derek moved to touch Isaac only to have his hand roughly pushed away.

“Jacalyn is my aunt, my mothers youngest sibling...a year younger than Peter,” Derek said, pausing for a second before he continued. “She's human,” 

“Human? But you and Peter are wolves?” Boyd raised his eyebrow, he knew that Isaac and Erica were thinking the same thing. 

“She's rare, she's special,” Derek said it was the only way that he could think of to explain who she was to them.

“How did she know my name?” Isaac asked, folding his arms as he looked at his alpha and then glanced towards the stairs. “You didn't have a chance to say it,”

“I think that's something you're best off asking her,” Derek answered, watching as Isaac listened to his heartbeat, he'd tried to keep it steady but something told him that he hadn't done a good job as Isaac stormed off. “Isaac, just ask her,” Derek called after him, causing Jacalyn to race down the stairs. “Jackie?”

“I'll be back, I'm just going to talk to him,” Jacalyn said as she stepped outside the loft's main door and looked down around before her eyes landed on Isaac sitting on the top step. 

Jacalyn walked cautiously towards the young werewolf, she had a feeling that his friends had moved to the door ready to intervene if they needed to. Isaac didn't look up as he heard her approaching him, instead he kept his head down looking at his feet. Jacalyn stopped short of Isaac before she spoke while pulling a picture from her purse. The picture was off an eighteen year old Jacalyn with a small one week old baby Isaac. 

“Mind if I sit down?” Jacalyn asked, Isaac shook his head he didn't really care if she did or not he was just confused. 

“Derek never said my name...how did you know it?” Isaac questioned as Jacalyn sat down beside him and held the photo out to him. “What's this?”

“Just have a look at it,” Jacalyn answered, as Isaac took the photo from her and looked at it before he was flipping it over. “You're keeping something from Derek aren't you?”

“Isaac...one week old...” Isaac read the inscription scribbled on the back of photo before he noticed the date. “Why do you have this?” 

“Isaac, what did your father tell you?” Jacalyn asked, she was curious as Derek had told her in one of his many messages that Isaac wasn't talking and if he did he avoided the subject. “It's okay to tell me you know,” 

“He said...'I wish we hadn't said yes,'...Do you know what he meant? Does this photo have something to do with it?” Isaac wanted answers, he wanted to know why the older woman before him had his eyes. 

“That photo was taken when you were a week old...Isaac, you tell me what you think,” Jacalyn said, she didn’t know how to put into words that she was his mother without completely freaking the sixteen year old out.

Isaac looked at Jacalyn, thinking before he said anything. “Well mom always said that she loved me no matter what. Dad looked at me like I didn’t exist after she died,” Isaac paused taking a breath before he continued. “I think...I don’t know what I think,”

Jacalyn sighed running a hand over her face as she looked at Isaac and the photo that he was still holding. Isaac looked down at the photo and at Jacalyn when he realised that she was the girl in the photo holding him. What Isaac didn't know was that Jacalyn kept that picture with her all the time. 

“You...you smell like something that I haven't smelled in a long time,” Isaac mumbled, running a hand over his face as he handed her the photo back. 

“I have everything from the day you were born...” Jacalyn told him quietly, she knew that Erica and Boyd would be listening and that Derek would be doing his best to try and pry them away from the door. 

“You left me. You didn't want me...” Isaac said trying to contain the small amount of anger that was building up inside him as he realised that she was his mother. 

“That's not true. I did want you, I didn't want you growing up like I had...” Jacalyn said taking a deep breath as she watched tears starting to roll down Isaac's face. “I'm sorry, I am. I would have kept you if I had known what was going to happen,”

“But you didn't! You left me!” Isaac exclaimed before getting up and racing down the stairs until he was out of the building and bolting in the direction of the preserve.

As Isaac ran tears streamed down his face, he didn't know what to feel, he was confused and scared. Isaac had been listening to Jacalyn's heartbeat as she was speaking to him so he'd known nothing she had said was a lie, but she'd grown up in a family of werewolves so he didn't know if it was true. Isaac ran until he couldn't run anymore and found himself sitting on rocks at the edge of the cliff in the preserve. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to run further but couldn't bring himself to go anywhere but where he was. Had everything been a lie? 

Jacalyn walked back into Derek's loft and was met by glares from both Erica and Boyd, though Boyd's quickly turned from a glare to an apologetic half smile. Derek nodded to his aunt before watching as she headed back up the stairs to where Peter was waiting for her. They'd all been listening to her and Isaac talking, and for Boyd and Erica it had just let them with questions. 

“How old was she?” Erica questioned, spinning around to face Derek as she rested her head on Boyd's shoulder. 

“She was eighteen, he's the only child she ever had,” Derek said, he had no other cousins that he knew of. “Before you ask, I didn't know that Isaac was hers,”

“How could you not know?” Boyd questioned, as he and Erica made their way slowly towards Derek and the three of them sat down. 

“My mother, Jacalyn's the only one that knew...Peter I think he had an idea,” Derek answered, running a hand over his face not sure of exactly what to say. 

“Did she really ever plan on coming back for him?” Erica asked, she was going to ask all the questions that Isaac was too scared to ask whether Derek wanted to answer them or not. 

“She did,” this time it was Peter who spoke as he walked down the stairs leaving Jacalyn on the bed. “She babysat him every Friday and Saturday night for at least the first year and a bit of his life,” Peter said thinking back to the times that he'd run to Jacalyn when she thought someone was watching them. 

When Isaac had been gone for a few hours, Derek decided to ask Scott to look for him not telling him why he couldn't do it. Erica and Boyd had offered but had been rebuffed as Derek figured that Scott was the better choice to look for Isaac. Scott tried the cemetery first, he didn't know why he thought that Isaac would go there but he checked anyway. Next Scott checked the old Lahey residence, again he didn't know why he was checking places that Isaac wouldn't return to. 


	4. Not Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski assumes that Peter kidnapped Jacalyn after seeing her slap him upside the head.
> 
> Isaac tries to stay in the preserve as long as possible before Scott finds him and talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're liking the story of how Isaac found out that he was a Hale. 
> 
> More is coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _Not Kidnapped_

  
By the time that Scott found Isaac, he was sitting in the preserve with rain beating down on him. It had started pouring as Scott was out looking for him, which Isaac had found fitting seeing the mood that he was in. Scott stood behind Isaac, he knew that he'd heard him approaching but hadn't said anything. Isaac looked up as he felt Scott standing behind him before looking back out over the city. Scott sat on the rock beside Isaac being carefully not to sit to close to him so as not to scare him away.

“Is everything okay?” Scott questioned, Isaac shook his head but he wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, I just want to be alone,” Isaac muttered, still not looking at Scott he didn't want him to see that he'd been crying. 

“Isaac, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not so bad,” Scott told him, Isaac shook his head Scott had no idea what was going on. “If you do want to talk, I'm here,” Scott smiled at him.

“You have no idea,” Isaac mumbled, this time glancing at Scott and letting the older teenager see the tears that were still streaming down his face. 

“I'm not going anywhere, but how about we go somewhere dry?” Scott suggested, before deciding on moving a little closer and putting an arm around Isaac's shoulder. 

“I'm good here...did Derek send you?” Isaac answered quietly as he tried to wipe at his eyes, he didn't care that they were most likely red and puffy from crying.

Scott nodded looking at Isaac before searching his pocket for a tissue and giving up when he realised that the tissue wouldn't be much good being soggy. Isaac sniffled, as the rain got heavier forcing him to rethink his decision to stay outside in the rain. Scott took his arm away from Isaac before he stood up and offered a hand to him. Isaac was wondering how Scott had gotten to the preserve in the rain, as they started to walk away from the cliffs edge back towards the entrance of the preserve. Isaac looked at Scott when he saw Melissa's car sitting behind the chain fence – that explained everything. 

Back at the loft, Jacalyn had decided that she was better off not being there when Isaac returned so she had, had Peter take her back to his apartment in the city. Erica and Boyd couldn't work out how Jacalyn was related to both the Hale men, she seemed to be so different to them. In the short time that they'd seen her, Erica had determined that Isaac had gotten a lot of her personality without even knowing her. 

“Peter, did I do the right thing?” Jacalyn asked as she sat in the passenger seat of what was once hers but now Peter's Audi S4. 

“What do you mean by right thing? Leaving him or coming home?” Peter questioned, glancing at her as they stopped at a set of traffic lights and he noticed the Sheriff Noah Stilinski beside them. 

“Everything, I was just a kid. A human kid in a family of wolves,” Jacalyn told him, Peter had a feeling that Jacalyn had been jealous of him and Talia.

“But we didn't treat you like you were human. Mom may have but never Talia or me,” Peter said before he offered a half smile and wave to Noah who looked at him and then at Jacalyn. “We protected you but didn't treat you differently,”

“Peter, you're not even a full year older than me,” Jacalyn stated, Peter had been born October 1976, while she'd been born September 1977 less than a year later.

“I'm still your big brother,” Peter smirked at her, Jacalyn rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head before she noticed they were being watched. “That would be the good Sheriff Stilinski,” 

“He's the one that had Derek and Laura at the station by the time I came home...” Jacalyn said as she remembered the night of the Hale House fire. “They were both so scared...you were in a coma,” Jacalyn paused before she was hitting her brother upside the head again. “You're going to keep getting hit until I decide you've had enough,”

Peter sighed and started the car again continuing on their way back to his apartment. He wasn't at all surprised to see the Sheriff's cruiser following him as he pulled into the parking garage. Noah parked his car on the curb and watched as Peter and Jacalyn climbed out of Peter's car, Peter taking hold of Jacalyn suitcase and carrying it while she walked close. Noah was slightly perplexed by the sight, he wasn't sure what was going on and Peter could sense it. 

“Sister dear, go on up to the top floor,” Peter told her, handing her the keys to his apartment before walking towards the Sheriff. 

“Hale, you better not have kidnapped that woman,” Noah stated after rolling down the window and leaning across the passenger seat.

“Relax Sheriff. That's my baby sister you're talking about,” Peter said, glancing behind him and seeing that Jacalyn had only moved a meter. “Jackie, go. I'll be there in a minute,” Peter urged her, motioning with his hand for her to move. 

“Hale, if I find you're keeping her against her will,” Noah said, Peter rolled his eyes before he heard Jacalyn's footsteps moving towards them. 

“Jackie, go upstairs,” Peter sighed exasperated that she wasn't doing what he'd asked of her. 

“Peter, I'm a grown ass woman. I may be your little sister but damn it, I'm not going anywhere,” Jacalyn stated before she grabbed hold of his hand like when she was a child and he was protecting her. 

“See, Sheriff she is my sister,” Peter grinned triumphantly before being dragged off by Jacalyn towards the building. 

As Isaac and Scott were sitting in Melissa's car, Isaac turned to Scott he didn't want to go back to the loft just yet, he couldn't. Scott had started the car only to get the heat going to dry them off and warm them up. Isaac bit his lip as he looked at Scott, still with some stray tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Can I stay with you...? I...I don't think I can go back to Derek...” Isaac trailed off, he didn't want to tell Scott why he couldn't go back. 

“Of course...we can watch a movie or something,” Scott suggested, reaching behind the passenger seat and grabbing a box of tissues that he knew his mother kept there. “Here,” 

“Thanks...” Isaac mumbled, looking out the window as he took the box and pulled a few out before blowing his nose, then grabbing some more and wiping at his eyes. 


	5. Is Peter his father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac spends the night at Scott's, not being able to face going back to the loft.
> 
> Erica tries to question Derek about Jacalyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have more coming soon.

**Chapter 05:** _Is Peter his father?_

  
Scott took Isaac back to his house, just in time for Melissa to take the keys from him and head to work. Melissa looked at Isaac and then at Scott who mouthed 'later' to her. Scott had Isaac follow him until they reached the laundry where Scott pulled out some dry towels. Isaac looked uncertainly at Scott who tossed him one before the two went to his room where Scott rummaged around for some dry clothes. A few minutes later and Scott had found things that he thought that Isaac might fit into until his were dry.

“Here, these should fit...bathrooms down the hall,” Scott offered, Isaac nodded taking the clothes and heading down the hall to the bathroom. Scott waited until Isaac had gone before he pulled out his phone sending Derek a message telling him that he'd found Isaac and that he was staying with him. “You okay Isaac?” Scott called after five minutes, he'd gotten changed and tossed his wet clothes in the hamper.

“Hmmphf,” Isaac's reply was muffled, so Scott didn't know what to make of it, he was unsure if Isaac had still been crying or not. 

Scott cautiously walked from his room to the hallway bathroom and knocked on the door. “Isaac?” Scott questioned, quietly he knew that Isaac could hear him as he heard a few sniffles and nose blows on toilet paper. “Come on, we'll order pizza and watch a movie,” 

Isaac pulled open the door and held the wet towel and his clothes in his arms. “Uh...where do I put these?” Scott took them and had Isaac follow him back to the laundry where he put them all in the clothes dryer. 

“They should be done by the time the movie's over,” Scott said looking at Isaac whose face was suddenly even more downcast than before. “I didn't mean...stay the night. I won't make you go back,” 

Isaac nodded before Scott was pulling out his phone again and ordering a half pepperoni-half sausage pizza. Scott allowed Isaac to decide on the movie, without thinking Isaac had picked up Despicable Me. Isaac handed Scott the movie before the older teen stuck it in and they both settled onto the lounge.

“Pizza should be here in twenty,” Scott told him as he watched Isaac curl into the corner of the lounge slightly. “I know you don't want to talk about whatever happened today, but if you do...” Scott trailed off as Isaac nodded at him.

“You're here...I know...” Isaac didn't look at Scott as he spoke, his brain was too all over the place to concentrate, to focus. 

“Whatever it is, I'm sure that it can't be too horrible,” Scott said, he wasn't sure that those were the right words to say but it was all that he could think of before they settled in to watch the movie. 

Twenty minutes into the movie and Scott was getting up and answering the door, paying for the pizza which had Isaac feeling guilty. Scott told him that he could buy the next one as this one was on him. Isaac nodded, though he still felt guilty as they started to eat the pizza. Another twenty minutes passed in silence before Isaac started talking quietly.

“I...I found out something this morning...and I don't know what to do,” Isaac started, pausing to try and think of what he wanted to say. “My dad...before the last fight, before he died. He said that he wished they hadn't said yes. I didn't know what he meant,” Isaac rambled, taking a deep breath before he looked at Scott and started talking again. “Mom...she wasn't my mom...”

“Wasn't your mom?” Scott questioned, while thinking about everything Isaac was saying to him. Isaac nodded as he reached for a tissue.

“Derek's aunt, she...she has a picture of me and her from when I was a baby...she said she has everything from when I was born...” Isaac said as his voice got quieter, he wasn't sure why he was telling Scott what had happened that morning. “I'm...I think...I'm a Hale...and Derek and Peter they knew...” Isaac glanced at Scott, he couldn't tell what the True-Alpha was feeling over his own emotions. 

Scott could feel his blood starting to boil, but he had to keep his calm for Isaac's sake. He didn't want Isaac knowing that he was going to strangle Derek and Peter. Isaac put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, he could feel himself wanting to cry again before he started to speak again. Isaac felt his voice starting to tremble as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“She didn't want me...she said she did but if she did why would she give me up? She said she didn't want me to grow up like she had....” Isaac's voice faltered as he spoke and soon enough he found Scott's arms wrapped around him and he was crying again. Isaac hated himself, he hated the Hales...he just didn't know what to do. 

“Isaac, it's okay...I'm sure she didn't know what was going to happen,” Scott spoke to him quietly, keeping his voice as calm as he could. “Stay here until you're ready to go back,”

“I...don't know if I can...I kind of ran off,” Isaac mumbled sniffling as Scott handed him another tissue which he used until he was soggy and tossed it into the small pile he had forming beside him “Scott, what...do I do?”

“Get some sleep, we can talk more when you're ready,” Scott smiled at him, his mother wasn't going to be back until the morning as she was doing a double shift. 

The movie was almost over but neither of them had been paying attention after Isaac had started talking about what had happened Scott's focus had been on making sure that he was okay he didn't care about the movie. Isaac just didn't know what he was going to do. Scott knew that he had to somehow get Isaac talking with Derek or even to the aunt that he didn't know existed. 

Back at the loft, Erica was still interrogating Derek, she wanted to know as much as she could about his aunt. Boyd had given up and was sitting reading his military history book. He was half listening to Erica's rambling as she talked, while Derek stood up to leave the room. Erica raced to be standing in front oft him folding her arms.

“Derek. Did you know?” Erica asked again, Derek had been avoiding giving them any kind of answer at all. “Derek!”

“You can't just go asking about someone's life,” Derek stated, he didn't want to talk about something that he wasn't confident to talk about to begin with. 

“Is Peter his father?” Erica questioned, this time catching both Derek and Boyd off guard as Boyd's book fell to the ground Derek flashed his eyes red at her and growled. 

“Erica, no,” Derek growled, before pushing past her and through to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

“That wasn't a lie,” Boyd said as he picked up his book and put the bookmark in it. “But Erica, why the fuck did you ask that?”

“Well he isn't giving us any answers!” Erica exclaimed, Boyd rolled his eyes and hook his head motioning for her to join him on the couch. “What did you expect me to do?”

“I don't know, not that,” Boyd sighed, as Erica got closer he pulled her down on to the couch. “Just lay off asking him any more questions...do you think you can do that?”

“Maybe...I can try...” Erica grinned before, Boyd shook his head and leaned back against the couch with Erica's head landing on his shoulder.


	6. Talking Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacalyn and Peter talk about pack relations and family.
> 
> Erica tells Isaac that she's worried about him.
> 
> Isaac talk to Derek about Jacalyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More will be coming soon. I hope you're enjoying.

**Chapter 06:** _Talking Helps_

  
At Peter's apartment he and Jacalyn were sitting in his study drinking coffee, Peter was confused as to why all the memories he had of when Isaac was born were coming to surface now. Jacalyn had been able to partially unlock the memories that Talia hid from Peter and Derek that involved her with her spark. Talia hadn't removed any of Jacalyn's memories as they didn't know what effect it would have on a human; and she figured that her little sister would learn to live with the regret. Jacalyn had, but that didn't mean it was easy by any means. 

“Jackie, what did you do?” Peter questioned, running a hand over his face as he set his coffee cup down on the table. 

“I was able to unlock some memories...only the ones that involved me...anything else is still a mystery,” Jacalyn answered, drinking some more of the coffee she was curious as to exactly what had gone on while she was away. “Peter, Derek doesn't always tell me everything, you discovered something else didn't you?”

“I have a daughter, a teenager,” Peter told her, he didn't tell her how he had found out or that she didn't know that they were related. 

“You have a what now?” Jacalyn questioned, looking at Peter as she set her cup down on the table. 

“A daughter...I don't know anything else,” Peter answered, it was the only thing that Lydia and Allison had told him. “Our sister took those memories,” 

“Don't look at me,” Jacalyn told him, remembering Peter often keeping his relationships away from her. “I only remember the guy you dated and told me I wasn't allowed near,” Jacalyn laughed, Peter glared at her in response, he'd dated a guy or two in high school and then primarily women. 

“We never speak of him ever,” Peter stated, Jacalyn rolled her eyes and nodded before Peter was talking again. “Derek's probably going to want to introduce you to the McCall pack,” 

“The who now?” Jacalyn raised her left eyebrow at Peter and picked up her cup again. 

“Scott McCall...he's well he's a True-Alpha, who helped Derek to save Boyd and Erica,” Peter explained, Derek had told her a little but it hadn't been much to go on. “And he's the one that Derek asked to look for Isaac,” 

“Let me guess, you, Derek and Cora never told him about me?” Jacalyn questioned, Peter nodded, none of them had said anything about there being another surviving Hale. 

Both of them knew by now that Scott would have found out about Jacalyn from Isaac but not to what extent. Peter and Jacalyn stayed talking into the night after Derek told them that Isaac was planning on staying at Scott's the night. After Isaac fell asleep that night, Scott sat on the roof messaging Derek.

_'What the hell aren't you telling me?'_ Scott sent at 11:33PM  
 _'What do you mean?'_ Derek sent at 11:35PM  
 _'About Isaac.'_ Scott sent at 11:36PM  
 _'…'_ Derek sent at 11:37PM  
 _'Did you know he was a Hale?!?!'_ Scott sent at 11:39PM  
 _'No. Go to sleep Scott.'_ Derek sent at 11:40PM

Derek stared at his phone before switching it off, he couldn't deal with any more questions and he knew that there would only be more coming. Scott looked at his phone before climbing off the roof and back into his bedroom. Isaac was where he'd left him, curled in a ball at one side of his bed, he'd offered him the spare room but Isaac had refused. Scott took up the single sofa and settled into sleep while still keeping an eye on Isaac. 

The next morning, Isaac left Scott's house after changing back into his clothes and giving him his back. Scott offered to give him a lift back but Isaac refused, intent on walking the full way back to the loft. He didn't know if Jacalyn would be there or not, he still hadn't actually talked with Derek. Boyd and Erica hadn't messaged him to tell him what was going on either. By the time Isaac made it back to the loft, Boyd was sitting on the sofa with Erica leaning against him watching Batman. Boyd turned the volume down as he heard Isaac's footsteps nearing the loft, while Erica jumped up and stood with her arms crossed facing the door. Derek was on the balcony so he'd seen him approaching and stayed where he was. 

“Where were you!? I was worried!” Erica exclaimed the second that Isaac was in the door of the loft before she was launching herself at him. 

“Erica, leave him,” Boyd said not moving from the sofa as he looked up to see Isaac trying to squirm free from Erica's death grip.

“No, not until he...” Erica trailed off when Isaac roughly pushed her away. “Isaac?”

“Leave me alone, Erica,” Isaac muttered before he was heading towards his room as he couldn't smell Jacalyn anywhere. 

“Derek's on the balcony,” Boyd said, before Erica was jumping over the back of the lounge and into his lap.

Isaac nodded, he didn't really care but he knew that he had to talk to him at some point. Derek looked in through the dirty window and watched as Isaac headed away from Erica still in the direction of his room before heading back towards him. Isaac wasn't entirely sure how he was going to approach the situation, even though he'd thought about it he still didn't really know. Isaac hesitated running a hand through his hair before he was pulling open the door and stepping out. 

“Derek...can we talk?” Isaac asked quietly, he still wasn't sure what he was going to say. 

“About Jacalyn?” Derek answered, Isaac nodded he wanted to know more and if Derek knew anything else. “Ask me whatever you want,” 

“Is she...really my mom?” Isaac questioned, leaning against the balcony and facing away from Derek. “Did you know?” 

“She is,” Derek told him pausing to take a deep breath before he started talking again. “No, I was only eight years old,” 

“Was my father...was he my father?” Isaac asked uncertainly, Derek nodded Coach Lahey was indeed Isaac's father. “Was there a chance I could have been?”

“No, there wasn't a chance that you could have been born a werewolf...at least I don't think there was,” Derek answered honestly before he realised that Isaac was looking at him strangely. “Your father was your father,”

“What's she like?” Isaac questioned, looking away from Derek and down the street. 

“Like you...but not like you,” Derek paused before carefully putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder. “Isaac, she was telling you the truth when she said that she didn't want you to grow up like she had,” 


	7. Pile of sleeping beta's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac returns to the loft and is met by Erica and Boyd pulling him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have more coming soon. I hope you're enjoying.

**Chapter 07:** _Pile of sleeping beta's_  
Derek sat talking with Isaac for longer than Isaac had anticipated, he still wasn't entirely sure that the older wolf wasn't lying to him. Isaac knew that Boyd and Erica had been listening, and that they would have been paying more attention to Derek. Derek walked back inside before Isaac and grabbed the keys to the Camaro intent on heading into the preserve for a run. Isaac looked at Derek as if to say was anything true, Boyd nodded everything had been true. 

“You okay Isaac?” Erica asked, Isaac nodded before he was going into his room and collapsing on the bed. “Do you think he's really okay?” 

“No, but we can't do anything,” Boyd told her, keeping hold of her arm as she tried to move and follow Isaac. “Leave him,” 

“Are you sure?” Erica asked, she was impatient she just wanted to make sure that Isaac wasn't hurting anymore. 

“Erica, I know you're worried. I am too but we have to trust Isaac,” Boyd pulled her closer to him as he spoke so that she couldn't get away from him. 

Isaac made his way from his room a few hours later after having fallen asleep soon after his head hit his pillow. Erica smiled at him as he made his way past her and Boyd to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Derek hadn't returned from his run, instead was giving the betas time to themselves. Erica and Boyd were concerned that Derek hadn't returned, but Isaac wasn't he knew what Derek was planning.

Isaac grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to Boyd and Erica who both pulled him down onto the sofa between them. Erica kissed the side of Isaac' cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Boyd looked at the younger beta, Isaac was the youngest of the three of them so they felt it was their duty to protect him. Isaac muttered that he was okay, though neither of them believed him. 

“I'm fine,” Isaac mumbled, as he felt Erica pressing her head against his. “Erica,”

“You're not fine, you're scared,” Erica told him, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him. 

“Erica, what did I say before?” Boyd asked, glancing around Isaac to peer at Erica who smiled innocently at him. 

“To leave him,” Erica mumbled hugging Isaac tighter and poking her tongue out at Boyd. 

“I'm okay,” Isaac repeated glancing at Boyd who just sighed and let Erica continue hugging him.

“Jacalyn's staying with Peter a few days according to Derek,” Boyd offered helpfully as he put one of the many Batman movies on. 

“I don't think she'd ever do anything to hurt you,” Erica said as she let go of Isaac and the three of them settled into the lounge to watch the movie. “I get the feeling the only person she does is Peter,”

Erica's comment about Jacalyn and Peter made both Boyd and Isaac laugh as it was most likely true from their perspective. Isaac closed his eyes as they sat on the lounge, he didn't intend on going to sleep it just happened. Boyd and Erica didn't stop him instead they fell asleep with him, ending in a pile of beta's.

While Derek was out running in the preserve he ran into Scott who had a few things that he wanted to get off of his chest. Derek was half expecting everything that Scott unloaded onto him about Isaac, about Jacalyn even though he didn't know the older woman only from what Isaac had told him. Derek stopped at the edge of the cliff, where Scott had found Isaac the night before and sat down on one of the boulders.

“You've been following me for the last hour Scott,” Derek said as he uncapped his bottle of water before drinking half of it. “What do you want?”

“Is Isaac really one of you?” Scott questioned sitting on the boulder beside the older wolf. 

“Yes,” Derek's answer was straightforward or so he thought as he looked to Scott who was intently listening to his heart.

“Did you know? Is that why you bit him?” Scott asked, after hearing no lie in Derek's heart from the first question he'd asked him. 

“No I didn't know,” Derek sighed exasperatedly, as he turned his head to face Scott before he spoke again. “You know that's not why I bit him,”

“Why did you?” Scott questioned, pausing fr a split second before he asked another question. “Is his mother really your aunt?”

“Scott, you know why I did...and yes his mother really is my aunt, she's human,” Derek answered, running a hand over his face before he started talking again. “She and Peter are basically twins...she's just under a year younger than him. Jacalyn was eighteen when Isaac was born,”

Scott stared incredulously at Derek, his heart beat had remained steady the entire time that he was talking. Derek watched as Scott everything in that he was saying, wondering if the teenager believed him or thought that it was a lie. Scott couldn't make up his mind what he thought, but he was certain that Peter was the father.

“Scott. Listen to me right now. My aunt his is mother, and she regretted every second of not being with Isaac,” Derek told him before he was standing up and getting ready to go running again. “Now you can either run with me or go home,”

“I want to meet your aunt,” Scott told him, Derek sighed he knew that was coming and he knew that Peter wouldn't want Jacalyn meeting Scott alone. 

“You'll find her with Peter,” 


	8. So You're Staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Jacalyn talk before Scott arrives at the apartment to meet the younger of the Hale siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying, more will be coming soon.
> 
> Please let e know what you think :)

**Chapter 08:** _So You're Staying?_

  
Peter and Jacalyn had both fallen asleep talking in his study, Peter never could understand how his sister could sleep anywhere. He'd woken up at two and moved her from the study chair to the bed in his guest room, which was where she had woken up slightly confused as to how she'd ended up there. Peter had always sworn that he'd protect her no matter what.

“Peter, did you move me?” Jacalyn questioned walking out of the guest room to the kitchen where Peter was cooking an elaborate breakfast for them seeing as though it was close to 11AM. 

“Maybe, I couldn't have you sleep in that chair it's not the most comfortable,” Peter answered before he was handing her a cup of freshly made coffee.

“You do remember that I used to fall asleep wherever you were right?” Jacalyn laughed, remembering falling asleep on the floor of his room as a child. “With no pillow, but always waking up with one,”

“What can I say? I don't like you not being comfortable,” Peter said watching as she had a mouthful of the coffee he'd made her. “What did you want to do?”

“You worry too much,” Jacalyn sighed at him before having some more coffee and thinking for a moment. “Look for somewhere to live, most of my things are still in Florida...I have a friend who said he'd drive them back here if I wasn't returning,” 

“So you'll be wanting to get your cars out of storage?” Peter questioned, Jacalyn nodded she couldn't rely on her brother and nephew though she figured Peter wouldn't let her out of his sight.

“Peter, I don't need your protecting me all the time,” Jacalyn told Peter as she walked around the island bench and sat at the counter before leaning on her elbows. “I've been doing a pretty good job of that myself the last few years,” Jacalyn waited for Peter to pick up on her earlier comment about her friend being a male.

“Jacalyn. Who's this man you speak of? Who do I have to kill?” Peter asked suddenly as what Jacalyn had said clicked, causing her to burst out laughing. 

“Relax big brother. You don't have to kill any one,” 

Meanwhile, Erica had gone to shower leaving Isaac and Boyd sitting on the lounge, Boyd was refusing to let Isaac leave his side. If Isaac was frustrated he wasn't showing it. Boyd had a feeling that Isaac wanted to be both left alone, but not alone at the same time. Isaac moved slightly before he was sinking into the lounge. 

“Oh God...if I'm a...and I thought...” Isaac mumbled suddenly as realisation hit about something that he'd said to Derek the day that they'd found Cora, Boyd and Erica. 

“Isaac, breathe, Isaac, breathe,” Boyd repeated himself until Isaac stopped panicking enough to tell him what had happened. 

“Remember when we found you, Erica and Cora?” Isaac asked still slightly panicked at the idea of what he had thought. 

“Yeah? What about it?” Boyd questioned raising his eyebrow at him as Isaac's mind started to go a million miles a minute. 

“I...I said...or well I thought out loud about Cora to Derek...” Isaac muttered, Boyd sighed an wrapped an arm around Isaac pulling him into his body. “What do I...”

“Relax. Neither of you knew and you didn't do anything, so it's fine,” Boyd told him, hoping that Isaac would start to calm down before he worked himself into a completely panicked state. 

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked, as he slowly started to calm down. Boyd nodded as Isaac put his head on his shoulder and started to panic again. 

“Isaac, you didn't do anything wrong. Talk to Derek if you're worried,” Isaac shook his head, he didn't know if he could do that just yet. He was already having a hard enough time trying to work out what was going on inside his head. 

Back at Peter's apartment, Scott had turned up – Peter had been expecting him as Derek had sent him a message seconds after Scott had left him. Jacalyn had been sitting in Peter's study looking through some of the only photos that she'd had of Isaac whenever she'd looked after him. Peter glared at Scott for turning up unannounced, didn't the teenager know better?

“McCall, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Peter questioned, opening the door and folding his arms across his chest as he looked at the teenager.

“You have another sister and didn't tell anyone,” Scott stated, his own arms mimicking Peter's as he looked at the older man. 

“Yes, and?” Peter questioned, wanting to know exactly why Scott was standing in front of him at his apartment. 

“You didn't tell anyone!” Scott exclaimed, Peter rolled his eyes and stepped aside but not before speaking.

“She's human. She's not werewolf,” Peter told him before calling out for Jacalyn to come out from the study. “Jackie, we have a visitor,” 

“I know Peter,” Jacalyn sighed, putting away all but the one photo that she kept in her purse. “Derek told me,” 

“You too?” Peter questioned, Jacalyn nodded before Scott was looking between the two of them. “McCall this is Jacalyn,”

Scott continued to look between Peter and Jacalyn, trying to work out who was the older of the two of them. He hadn't really believed Derek when he'd said that she was younger than Peter. Jacalyn tapped her foot on the ground before she was pushing Peter out of her way. Peter stood his ground, and wrapped an arm protectively around her. 

“Big brother, he's just a kid,” Jacalyn huffed pulling away from Peter and turning around to face him for a moment. “Peter, I can take care of myself,”

“He's the true-alpha that Derek and I told you about,” Peter told her, Jacalyn glared at him before whacking him upside the head.

“Go make coffee or something,” Jacalyn smiled innocently at him before turning back to Scott who was looking at them open mouthed.

“Uh...I'm Scott, a friend of Isaac's,” Scott managed to stutter out as he held out his hand to Jacalyn who took it and shook it. 

“I figured,” Jacalyn said before she was wondering what he was doing at Peter's. “I can tell you have questions,”

“You...you can tell that?” Scott gulped, she had taken on the same stance as Derek and Peter both of which could be considered intimidating.

“Relax, I don't bite. Come sit down,”


	9. No one is mad at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott talks with Jacalyn and expresses his concerns. He doesn't believe them.
> 
> Isaac talks to Derek about Jacalyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading more coming soon.

**Chapter 09:** _No one is mad at you_  
Jacalyn led Scott further into Peter's apartment before the two of them were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Peter had retreated to his study, intent on listening to every word that Scott and Jacalyn talked about. Peter had decided long ago that it was his job to look after Jacalyn even if she didn't need it. 

“Isaac told me that you were his mother, is that true?” Scott questioned the second that they were sitting down.

“Yes it's true. I was still just a kid...eighteen years old,” Jacalyn told him pausing as before she spoke again. “You don't believe me,”

“If you were really his mother why did you leave him?” Scott asked, he didn't know if Isaac had asked that question but he had to know, he had to protect his friend. 

“Because Scott, I didn't want him to grow up like I had. I was the only human in a pack of werewolves,” Jacalyn said, Scott raised his eyebrow at her before he spoke.

“What about the reports that there were humans that died?” Scott questioned, this caught Peter's attention as he wondered what Jacalyn was going to say. 

“Our sister's husband was a bitten wolf, some of his nephews were here that night,” Jacalyn answered as the rest of the people who had died in the fires had been wolves. “I was meant to be in Beacon Hills but I missed my flight home,”

“She got home to our home in ruins, finding Derek and Laura at the Sheriff's station and myself in the hospital,” Peter said stepping out of the study causing Scott to look up at him. “You still don't believe her,”

Scott shook his head, the only way that he was going to be convinced that Jacalyn was who she said she was, was a medical test. Scott wanted her to take a genetic test to see if Isaac shared her DNA. Jacalyn would do it if, and only if Isaac was willing. Peter rolled his eyes, he didn't see the point, he, Derek and Jacalyn knew the truth.

“You want me to do this, for whose benefit?” Jacalyn questioned, folding her arms as she looked at Scott and then glanced at Peter. “Yours or Isaac's?” 

“Isaac's,” Scott stated, his heartbeat fluttering as he spoke, Peter looked at Jacalyn with a smirk and slight head tilt.

“Really?” Peter raised his eyebrow, Scott nodded before he was excusing himself and leaving Peter's apartment. 

“Peter, we both know he wants to know for his own benefit. He's a teenage boy,” Jacalyn sighed, running a hand over her face as she looked at her older brother. “Even I could tell he didn't believe me and I'm human,”

“Not just any old human little sister,” 

Jacalyn rolled her eyes at Peter before she pulling out her phone and messaging Derek about the predicament that Scott had thrust upon her. Derek read the message and shook his head as he walked back into the loft, having just finished his run. Derek nearly threw his phone at the wall in frustration instead aimed it for his bed and let go. Isaac, Boyd and Erica looked up when they heard Derek's phone falling off the bed onto the floor. 

“Derek?” Boyd questioned, looking up as Derek collapsed backwards on his bed.

“Isaac, could you come over here a minute?” Derek questioned, not bothering to lift his head before he spoke again. “It's nothing bad, I just want to talk,” 

Isaac looked at Boyd who nodded, Erica nodded as well before she was hugging Isaac tightly. “About?” Isaac asked, as he stood up after Erica had let go of him before he started walking over to him.

“Take a seat,” Derek suggested, Isaac shook his head preferring to lean against the wall instead. “How would you feel about taking a DNA test? It would confirm what Jacalyn said,” 

“I...I don't know...I mean it's not like she could have made up the picture...” Isaac said thinking about the picture that she'd handed him the day before. “She said that she has everything,”

“She does, she kept everything that they would let her,” Derek said pausing before he spoke again. “The only reason I know is because Jackie was able to reverse the memory block that my mom did,”

Isaac looked at Derek and thought for a moment before he spoke telling him that he'd do it. He knew that Scott was the one that had said something to Jacalyn. Isaac hadn't thought that Scott would get that protective over him, he didn't know the full story. 

“I think...was it Scott?” Isaac asked before he was sitting on Derek's bed next to him. “I didn't think he'd do anything...all I did was talk...well not talk...” 

“Isaac, no one is mad at you,” Derek told him, Isaac nodded he knew tat no one was mad, he was just scared that everything was going to change. “If you want to do the test, I can tell Jacalyn and we can meet her and Peter,”

“Can I think about it?” Isaac questioned, Derek nodded he could think about it for as long as he wanted no one was going to make him rush his decision. 

“She'll never force you to do anything, and I know that I haven't always been the best alpha,” Derek told Isaac, who rolled his eyes – he knew that Derek hadn't been the best alpha. 

Derek didn't care how long Isaac thought about it and he knew that Jacalyn and Peter didn't care either. Scott seemed to be the only one that was insisting on anything. It didn't take Isaac long to decide that he wanted to know if everything that he'd been told in the past forty-eight hours was true.

“Jacalyn's made the appointment for tomorrow, the doctor you're meeting with was a friend of my mothers,” Derek told Isaac a few hours later after talking with Jacalyn and Peter who were staying away from the loft until Isaac was ready though Peter wanted to strangle Scott. 

“Okay...what time? I have school tomorrow...” Isaac said looking up from where he and Boyd were sitting talking, Erica had run off to the preserve. 

“Ten, I'm sure Boyd can cover for you,” Derek answered, looking to Boyd who nodded he'd come up with something.

“Explosive diarrhoea work?” Boyd smirked, he was going to get Isaac back for earlier in the year. Isaac sighed but nodded, knowing what was going through Boyd's head. 

“Seriously?” Derek raised his eyebrow, and thought to himself, 'teenagers'. 


	10. Questions and some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets more than he bargained for from Boyd about Isaac's whereabouts.
> 
> Erica realises something about Scott's feelings for Isaac.
> 
> Derek, Jacalyn and Isaac head to a clinic outside of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> More is coming soon.

**Chapter 10:** _Questions and some answers_  
The following day after convincing both Erica and Boyd to go to school, Derek and Isaac headed to meet with Peter and Jacalyn before Peter went off to do some research. Scott walked straight up to Boyd and questioned where Isaac was only to be told that he wasn't going to be in school, Scott had picked up on Boyd's lie. Immediately becoming concerned he moved to get Stiles to go looking for him. Boyd sighed and pulled Scott to the side.

“You really want to know? This is your fault,” Boyd stated folding his arms as he heard Stiles racing up to the door only to be stopped by Erica. 

“How is it my fault?” Scott questioned, looking up at Boyd and then towards the classrooms door. 

“You found him and scared the shit out of him. So now he's doing something that he didn't really want to do to begin with,” Boyd told him, still with his arms crossed as he listened to Erica telling Stiles to back off. 

“He's scared of her, not me,” Scott stated indignantly, he could hear Erica's frustrated sigh outside as Stiles tried his hardest to get in the room.

“No, he's confused. You would be too. He'll be back tomorrow, just drop it,” Boyd told him before leaving the room and looping arms with Erica. 

“Boyd!” 

Boyd rolled his eyes as he and Erica listened to Scott and Stiles yelling after them until Mrs Martin told them both to go to class. Boyd looked at Erica as they ducked out of the school and headed towards the lacrosse field. Erica grinned she'd picked up on something from Stiles about Scott while Scott was talking with Boyd.

“I know that look, what is it?” Boyd questioned, folding his arms as they crossed the field and found somewhere to sit out of sight from everyone. “Erica?”

“Did you notice anything when you were talking to Scott?” Erica answered as she scooted closer to Boyd and threw her arm around his shoulder. 

“Anything like what?” Boyd asked, he wanted to know if Erica was thinking the same thing he was. 

“His voice. He's worried about Isaac...not in the same way that we are,” Erica said, the way that she and Boyd were worried about Isaac was more of a family worry. “He likes him,”

Meanwhile, Isaac was sitting in the back seat of Derek's Camaro as the older man drove them to a clinic just outside of Beacon Hills. The doctor they were meeting with worked part time at the clinic and at the hospital. Isaac was worried that they were taking him to his doom, and both Derek and Jacalyn could sense it.

“Isaac, sweetheart you don't have to be scared,” Jacalyn said as she glanced in the back seat at Isaac who nodded he knew that.

“I know...I just can't help it,” Isaac mumbled, Jacalyn nodded in understanding before she turned back to Derek. 

“It's not going to hurt,” Derek told him, glancing back as they stopped at a set of traffic lights. 

“I just...I don't know, this is all weird to me,” Isaac told the two of them, Derek nodded he knew how awkward Isaac was feeling about the entire situation of finding something completely unexpected. 

“Just relax if you can,” 

By the time they pulled u at the clinic, Isaac had worked himself into panic and was curled up in the backseat so Derek had climbed in the back with him and was trying to get him to calm down. Derek wasn't able to help him, so he got out and Jacalyn climbed in with him. Jacalyn smiled at Isaac before she slowly took one of his hands in hers. 

“You know what, you're allowed to be scared, you're allowed to be terrified,” Jacalyn spoke quietly to Isaac holding his hand tighter as she did. “Whatever happens doesn't have to change anything unless you want it to,”

“You're just...you're just saying that,” Isaac stuttered, Jacalyn shook her head she wasn't just saying it she wanted it to be completely up to him with what he did.

“Try and take some deep breaths for me,” Jacalyn smiled at him, Isaac nodded before he was slowly taking deep breaths. “That's it, just focus on me or Derek while we're here...do you think you can do that?”

Isaac took as many deep breaths as he could before the three of them were heading inside, the only reason that Derek was with them was just in case Isaac ran. Isaac followed closely behind Derek and Jacalyn as they walked inside and to the reception desk. Jacalyn did the talking before the three of then sat down and waited for their turn. Once they were in the room, the doctor explained what the process was and how long it would take. 

“Isaac?” Derek asked, noticing that the beta had zoned out while listening to what the doctor was saying. 

“Jacalyn, are you sure you want to do this to the child?” Doctor Malthus questioned, looking at Jacalyn and then at Isaac and Derek. 

“I am, and he's okay with it. Just scared like any kid would be,” Jacalyn answered as Isaac nodded before he was closing his eyes. “You already know what the results will be don't you?”

“I do, it's why your mother and sister trusted me,” Doctor Malthus answered, pausing before she continued to speak. “But we will do the scientific way so that you have a record – I do believe both of you already know what's in your heart,” 

Half an hour later and they were leaving the clinic with Doctor Malthus telling them that they would receive the results within the following two weeks. Isaac decided that he wanted to know more about Jacalyn, as what Doctor Malthus had said had struck a chord with him. Jacalyn agreed to head back to the loft with them, sending Peter a message to pick her up later. 

“What do you want to know? You know we don't have to talk about everything right now,” Jacalyn smiled at Isaac, as Derek left them to go onto the balcony. 

“Did you know about my mom and dad?” Isaac asked, that was something that had been bugging him for the last few days.

“No, not until I found out that I was pregnant...and as far as I knew until Talia told me, I thought your dad was maybe twenty-one not twenty-eight...he never said,” Jacalyn answered only taking a breath at the end of her train of thought before she continued. “I didn't know about your mom or Camden until then,”

“Would you really have come and taken me?” Isaac asked, he didn't want to ask more about his mom and dad as her heartbeat was telling him what he wanted to know. 

“I would, but you were happy...it was before your mom died,” Jacalyn explained, she'd seen him from a distance multiple times and had no idea about what had happened to him until talking with Derek at the start of the year. 

“Scott...he's worried that you're lying to me,” Isaac admitted, taking a breath before he spoke again. “I...I know that you're not,” Jacalyn smiled at him, realising that he'd been thinking about it a lot. 


	11. There's a Register?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacalyn and Isaac head to the clinic alone.
> 
> Scott distrusts the Hale's so much that he follows them.
> 
> “I guess Peter was always well he was always a flirt,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're liking the story so far.

**Chapter 11:** _There's a Register?_  
Two weeks later, Jacalyn and Isaac were heading back to the clinic alone as Derek and Peter were both busy. Boyd and Erica had wanted to tag along but Isaac had managed to convince them both that he was okay. Scott on the other hand wasn't so easy to convince, he was following them on his motorbike. Isaac hesitated on getting out, and Jacalyn noticed. 

“Isaac?” Jacalyn questioned, Isaac looked at her and then at his hands before back to her. 

“I'm okay, just nervous,” Isaac answered honestly pausing before he continued to speak. “And, Scott followed us...he doesn't trust you,” 

“You did tell him that you were okay with this didn't you?” Jacalyn asked, Isaac nodded he'd definitely told the older boy that he was okay with spending time alone with her. 

“Yeah...what are you going to do?” Isaac asked curiously, he could sense that she was more than a little frustrated and annoyed. “Jackie?” Isaac hadn't quite brought himself to call her mom just yet but he was slowly getting there. One day.

“I'm just going to talk to him, do you want to wait here or inside?” Jacalyn smiled at him, Isaac thought for a second before he answered her. 

“I'll wait...not sure that I'm ready to go in alone,” Isaac admitted as he got of the car and leaned against the passenger door. “Just don't get too angry at him?”

“I won't,” Jacalyn told him, Isaac raised his eyebrow he wasn't sure that he believed that but what he did know was that she was protecting him. 

Isaac watched as Jacalyn walked towards Scott, Scott had parked in the street out of view from Jacalyn's car at least he thought. Jacalyn glanced back at Isaac who was back to looking at his hands, this time his phone was in them. Scott looked up from where he'd parked as he heard Jacalyn's footsteps he hadn't been expecting her.

“Scott, why the fuck did you follow us? I thought Isaac told you that he was okay with doing this alone,” Jacalyn said the second that she'd stopped in front of the teenager. “I get that you're worried about him, that you don't trust me. But the question is do you trust Isaac?” Scott blinked looking at Jacalyn as he thought of what to say. 

“I...I...” Scott stumbled over what to say to Jacalyn, and he wasn't sure if Isaac was listening to them either. “Where's Isaac?” 

“No, Scott. Go home. Isaac's fine, aren't you Isaac?” Jacalyn said, she may not have been a werewolf but there was somethings that she could do if she tried hard enough. 

“No, not until I know he's okay,” Scott stated, crossing his arms as Jacalyn glared at him, it was then that Scott noticed that she had the same Hale glare as Cora, Derek and Peter. 

“Scott...I'm okay, honestly. I told you that I was,” Isaac stated from where he was at the car still leaning against it. “I'll, I'll tell you the results tomorrow,” 

“Are you satisfied now, Scott?” Jacalyn questioned, watching the look on Scott's face change as he listened to Isaac. “He'll tell you tomorrow, just go home,” Jacalyn took a deep breath before she turned around and started walking back towards Isaac. 

Isaac looked up as he heard Jacalyn's footsteps approaching him, and Scott's motorbike driving off. Isaac had only listened when he'd heard Scott question where he was, that was how he knew that Jacalyn was going to ask him something. Jacalyn offered Isaac a smile before the two of them headed into the clinic. Once they were inside, Isaac sat down while Jacalyn went to the reception desk before sitting down beside him.

“You okay?” Jacalyn asked, looking to Isaac who nodded and shoved his phone into his pocket after putting it on silent.

“Yeah, I didn't think Scott would follow us. Honestly,” Isaac admitted, looking at Jacalyn and then around the room. “He's...he trusts people but he doesn't trust Hales...”

“I don't blame him, you know Peter and Derek weren't always this way,” Jacalyn told him, they hadn't really discussed what Peter and Derek were like before the fire no one really knew. 

“What were they like?” Isaac asked looking to Jacalyn as they waited, they weren't sure how long they would be waiting for. 

“Derek when he was little, he'd follow me and Peter everywhere. He wanted to know everything that we knew,” Jacalyn told him pausing before she continued to speak. “I guess Peter was always well he was always a flirt,”

“He...Peter asked Scott's mom out, at least that's what Scott told me,” Isaac told her as he looked away from her and at the clock on the wall. 

“Sounds about right...he did try flirting with his best-friends mother when he was seventeen,” Jacalyn laughed, she remembered how down trodden Peter had been when she'd flat out rejected him. “Peter spent a full week locked in his room after being rejected,”

Isaac snickered at the thought of Peter spending a week in his room avoiding all contact with everyone. Jacalyn smiled at him, she hadn't heard Isaac laugh but from what Derek had told her, his laugh was like hers. Isaac looked at her as their name was called to go into see the doctor. Jacalyn nodded to Isaac and the two of them stood up before going over to the doctors office. 

“No Derek today?” Doctor Malthus questioned once the door was closed behind Jacalyn and Isaac. 

“No, Derek had some business to take care of, and he thought it was better if it was just us,” Jacalyn smiled at the doctor as she and Isaac sat down. 

“I figured that he wouldn't want to invade on this today,” Doctor Malthus smiled at them, Jacalyn nodded as she looked at Isaac who was back to looking nervously at his hands. “Now, Isaac I understand that you're a little bit nervous. You know that you don't have to be,” 

“I know...but this is going to change everything that I know...” Isaac didn't look up as he spoke and continued to focus on his hands. 

“Isaac, sweetheart it's okay to be nervous or scared,” Jacalyn reassured him, Isaac nodded glancing at her before they both looked to Doctor Malthus. 

“Jacalyn Hale and Isaac Lahey, you are indeed mother and son,” Doctor Malthus paused as she watched Isaac's reaction carefully, the teenager sunk into his chair. “You knew this already didn't you?” Isaac nodded, all of his thinking and the questions he'd been asking Derek and Jacalyn mainly had given him that. “Jacalyn, Isaac, we have a copy of the results for each of you,”

“Thank you...do you still have the register? Talia told me that you kept one,” Jacalyn questioned as she remembered her sister talking about a register once that only the alpha werewolves knew about. “She never told my niece Laura...only me,” 

Doctor Malthus nodded before going over to a safe in the corner of the room. A few seconds later and she turned around with an old leather bound book. Doctor Malthus smiled at Jacalyn as she set the register on the desk before them and opened it to a page. Isaac looked at his mother curiously before noticing that she was looking at the book. 

“Talia registered all members of the Hale Pack, both werewolf and human,” Doctor Malthus told them as she scanned the page and found what she was looking for. “Here you go, Talia wrote that November 25, 1995 Jacalyn gave birth to a baby boy Isaac Hale at 5:06AM,” 

Isaac blinked, he remembered seeing his birth certificate one day. “So if Derek ever knew about this...he could have told me?” Isaac asked, Jacalyn shrugged she didn't know if Derek would ever betray that confidence. 

“In case you were wondering, I put Scott McCall in after hearing about him,” Doctor Malthus told them, Isaac wondered just how many people knew about Scott being a werewolf. 


	12. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac spends time alone with Jacalyn.
> 
> “Are you sure?” Isaac answered, he'd been listening to her heartbeat like Derek had taught him and so far nothing had been a lie. “Have you ever lied?”
> 
> “I'm sure, the choice is yours,” Jacalyn told him pausing briefly before she answered his second question. “Never, there's not much point when your family knows,” Jacalyn shrugged, smiling at him as they continued to drive back into Beacon Hills. “Where would you like to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.

**Chapter 12:** _Spending Time Together_

  
Isaac looked curiously at Doctor Malthus, before the older woman was flipping to another page. Jacalyn smiled at Isaac watching as Doctor Malthus stopped and flipped the book around to show them. The page had Scott's name and the date he was bitten, and then the date he became the True-Alpha. 

“We have every werewolf in Beacon Hills down,” Doctor Malthus explained, as Isaac looked down the page and saw Boyd and Erica's names and who they were bitten by. “I know about Derek being your alpha, and your friends,”

“How do you know all of this?” Isaac asked as he pocketed the envelope that they'd been given. 

“Doctor Malthus is a seer, a divination of mages,” Jacalyn said, pausing as she saw how confused Isaac was. “Relax, she sees the future to some degree,”

“Mostly I see the events of anyone connected closely to the Hales,” Doctor Malthus explained, watching as Isaac looked towards his mother. “You're welcome to tell Mr McCall about the register however I would advise against telling anyone else,”

“Does Doctor Deaton know about it?” Isaac asked, as Doctor Malthus flipped back to the page about the Hales. 

“Yes, some emissary's like Alan know about it,” Doctor Malthus said pausing before she turned her attention back to Jacalyn. “Jacalyn, would you like a copy of the page? I know that Talia used to keep a record of her own,” 

“For?” Jacalyn questioned, now she was curious behind Doctor Malthus' reason for wanting her to have a copy of the record.

“Mr McCall, he has doubts about Isaac's parentage,” Doctor Malthus explained, Isaac blinked he wasn't sure how the older woman knew about Scott but what she had said wasn't a lie. 

Jacalyn nodded, so Doctor Malthus picked up the book taking it to the photocopier in the corner of the room. To be able to do anything with the photocopier a key card was needed preventing anyone from doing anything unwarranted. Doctor Malthus photocopied the pages and then locked the copier turning around to face the two of them again. A moment later and she was putting the pages into and envelope and then handing it to Jacalyn. 

“How old is she?” Isaac asked after they had left the clinic and were sitting in the car again. 

“A couple of hundred years old, Talia used to tell me she was old enough to be our grandmother four times over,” Jacalyn answered calmly as she started the car before she looked to Isaac. “Derek told me that you drove a car to save his sister,” 

“I did...if you can call it driving...but I don't have a licence...” Isaac admitted, he felt almost guilty for having driven without one but he didn't care.

“We'll change that, you can still get one...don't worry about lens flare,” Jacalyn grinned, she had been able to make it so Derek, Laura and Peter had gotten their licenses. 

“What? How?” Isaac looked at her before they were on their way back to Beacon Hills. 

“A perk of being me,” 

An hour later and they were back in Beacon Hills, Isaac had received a message from Scott asking him to go to his house. Isaac wasn't sure if he wanted to but he knew that Scott wanted to know what had happened after he'd been told to leave them. Jacalyn reassured him that she didn't mind if he wanted to spend time with Scott. 

“No, I...think I'll spend more time with you...if that's okay?” Isaac asked as they passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. 

“Sweetheart, whatever you want to do I don't mind,” Jacalyn smiled at him as they continued to drive. 

“Are you sure?” Isaac answered, he'd been listening to her heartbeat like Derek had taught him and so far nothing had been a lie. “Have you ever lied?”

“I'm sure, the choice is yours,” Jacalyn told him pausing briefly before she answered his second question. “Never, there's not much point when your family knows,” Jacalyn shrugged, smiling at him as they continued to drive back into Beacon Hills. “Where would you like to go?”

“You...none of that was a lie. You haven't lied to me since I met you...not once,” Isaac said after a moment of thinking he still wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to go. “Could you...Derek said you were looking for somewhere to live?”

“I have been, Peter and Derek have been helping me,” Jacalyn told him as she continued to drive before stopping at a set of traffic lights. “Do you want to see?”

Isaac nodded, so they drove around Beacon Hills until they came across what looked to be a small cottage but in reality the cottage was just a small portion of the property. As luck would have it, there was an open house at the property so Jacalyn parked on the side of the road and the two of them climbed out. 

“This is one of the houses, Derek's loft and Peter's apartment are maybe fifteen miles away,” Jacalyn told him as she locked the car and they headed up the path through a forest like garden. “The back is even better than the front,” 

“So they'd be close?” Isaac asked, Jacalyn nodded as she greeted the real estate agent and they were showed into the house. 

“A half hour drive,” Jacalyn answered as they walked into the house and Isaac took everything in. “What do you think?”

“It's big...” Isaac said, he didn't know how else to describe it, he just hoped that it didn't have a basement. 

“It's okay, it's nothing like the house you grew up in,” Jacalyn told him sensing his fear as he stopped at a door that he wasn't sure about. “Open the door,” Isaac opened the door that he'd stopped at and found that it was just a storage closet. 

Isaac let out a sigh of relief before he closed the door again and looked at Jacalyn as his phone rang. Pulling his phone out Isaac looked at the caller ID and groaned hitting the hang up button and shoving it back in his pocket, he'd deal with Scott later. Jacalyn looked at Isaac and wondered who it was but she didn't have to wonder long.

“Scott, I'll talk to him later,” Isaac said pausing before he started talking again. “He'll...he'll just have to deal with it,” 

“I don't mind if you do want to call him,” Jacalyn told him, Isaac shook his head he wasn't even ready to deal with Scott just yet.

“If he can't accept it...I mean it's going to take me a while but I don't hate you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my other stories, however if you're reading one of the following and want to see it updated go to the story and let me know :)  
> Everything I didn't Say; Harder to Breathe; The Madness of Love  
> In Outer-Space We Live; Unexpected Sickness ; SYG Playing With Fire  
> Coming Home; Game Night; Dying In Mexico  
> Standing In Front of You; Back Together; Let there Be Light  
> Family Affair; Accused of Murder; Not Your Traditional Facility  
> Things You've Never Seen; Misadventure of the Spark; Along The Way  
> Nothing In This World; B&B Family Christmas; Defenceless  
> Together We Are Stronger; World of Chances; Fragile & Dear  
> Break Something; Rescue Mission; Never Gonna Be Alone  
> Finding Home; Child's Play; Run For Your Life


	13. Dinner with the McCall's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Jacalyn and Isaac have dinner with Melissa and Scott things don't exactly go as planned. 
> 
> “I don't believe them,” Scott stated thrusting the results at Isaac who looked down-trodden. “They can't be real. You can't be a Hale,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do hope you're enjoying the story, more is coming soon.

**Chapter 13:** _Dinner with the McCall's_  
The next day, Jacalyn, Derek and Isaac went to have dinner with Scott and Melissa as Melissa had invited them when she'd seen Jacalyn at the supermarket. Melissa remembered Jacalyn from when she was a teenager at the hospital. Jacalyn remembered Melissa as being a nursing student. Isaac was nervous about both of them all going to the McCall's for dinner.

“Isaac, it's okay,” Derek reassured him, he'd been sensing the nerves radiating off of Isaac since Jacalyn had told them about Melissa's invitation. 

“You didn't have to say yes,” Isaac muttered, sending a glare to Jacalyn as they walked up the steps of the McCall house. 

“I know, but I couldn't say no,” Jacalyn told him, Derek patted Isaac on the shoulder before they were at the front door. 

“I know...” Isaac muttered as Scott opened the front door after hearing them speaking when Melissa had told him to stop eavesdropping. 

“Scott, let them inside,” Melissa called, knowing that Scott was standing with his arms crossed he hadn't been impressed that his mother had invited Jacalyn and Derek too. 

“Scott,” Derek smiled at the younger werewolf, before they were all heading into the McCall house. 

Isaac had taken his copy of the letter stating his parentage, it tucked securely in his pocket while Jacalyn had a copy of the register. She hadn't told Derek or Peter about the register yet. Isaac was wondering when she would tell them.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Scott asked his arms still crossed as they sat in the living room. “You can't seriously still believe them,”

“Scott, sweetheart you need to take a deep breath,” Melissa said from the doorway of the kitchen as she looked at her teenage son. 

“Mel, would you like any help?” Jacalyn asked, motioning with her head for Derek to follow her and leave the two boys. 

“Of course, Derek, Jacalyn could you give me a hand?” Melissa smiled at the two of them picking up on what Jacalyn was hinting at. 

Derek and Jacalyn followed Melissa into the kitchen, though nothing had to be done for dinner it gave both Jacalyn and Isaac the opportunity to talk. Derek listened to what Isaac an Scott were talking about while Jacalyn pulled the copy of the register and test results out. Melissa watched as Jacalyn put the papers on the kitchen island. 

“I don't believe them,” Scott stated thrusting the results at Isaac who looked down-trodden. “They can't be real. You can't be a Hale,”

“Scott...” Isaac mumbled, he couldn't believe that Scott didn't believe him, even with the papers and listening to his heartbeat. 

In the kitchen both Melissa and Derek looked at the results, Melissa picked up the results and looked over them seeing nothing wrong. It also happened that Melissa had heard of the doctor and she was quite respectable in the medical community. Derek was more interested in the register and all the names and dates it contained. 

“Melissa, do you mind? Scott's being slightly unreasonable towards Isaac,” Derek said looking up from the register but not before he noticed a small note beside Isaac's name. 

“I'll see what I can do, and then we'll eat,” Melissa smiled at the two of them heading into the living room and standing beside Isaac. “Isaac, sweetheart do you mind giving Jacalyn and Derek a hand setting the table?” Isaac nodded before he backed away and turned to go into the kitchen. “Scott,” Melissa sighed, looking at her teenage son as he uncrossed his arms. 

“What? You invited THEM and didn't tell me,” Scott huffed taking a breath before he continued to rant. “How can you believe what they're saying. They're, they're evil,” 

“Enough Scott! I happen to know that the Doctor that they went and saw is very respectable,” Melissa took a deep breath before she continued to speak. “As for what you just said. Apologise to them,” Melissa said taking another deep breath as she glanced into the kitchen where Isaac looked to have a tear or two rolling down his cheek. “Scott, sweetheart you need to realise that some people aren't ready to be parents until they're older. You need to accept that Jacalyn is Isaac's mother, she may not have been here before but she's here now and isn't that what counts?” 

“But mom!” Scott grumbled, as he glanced into the kitchen and saw that Isaac was smiling yet sad at the fact the Scott wasn't believing him. “Isaac?”

“Sweetheart, come talk to Scott he has something to say,” Melissa told him as she turned to face them, turning her back on Scott. 

“Isaac, it's okay, talk to him,” Derek nodded, Isaac shook his head before he looked at Jacalyn and then Derek again. “Go talk to him,” 

Isaac didn't move so Melissa grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him to the table and had the two boys sit next to each other. Melissa smiled at Jacalyn and Derek, before the three adults were watching Scott and Isaac. After a minute, Melissa headed to the counter and grabbed the food that she had prepared and set it down. The bread was already on the table, as was the salad all she really had to grab was the pasta and honey chicken. Melissa had Scott say grace, before they were allowed to start eating. 

“I'm sorry,” Scott mumbled under his breath as he shovelled some of the pasta into his mouth. 

“You have no idea how hard this is,” Isaac told him quietly, glancing at him and then back at his plate. “To have everything you thought you knew turned upside down,”

“Tell me then,” Scott mumbled, he was willing to listen if it meant that Isaac wasn't upset with him. 

“It's not that easy,” Isaac answered, having some of the pasta as he glanced at Melissa and Jacalyn. Derek seemed to be focused more on eating then listening to him and Scott as far as he could tell. 

“Isaac, how about you stay the night?” Melissa suggested, Isaac shook his head he wasn't sure that was a good idea. 

Scott looked at Isaac and then at Melissa before he opened his mouth. “Yeah...stay the night,” Scott said almost as a mumble, Isaac looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Talk to me?”

“It's your decision,” Jacalyn said, as Isaac glanced at her and then looked back to Scott. 

“Stay and talk with him,” Derek said, he hadn't said much as he was still processing the register that Jacalyn had shown him and Melissa in the kitchen.

Scott across the table at Derek, and then at his mother who nodded. Isaac was back to looking at Jacalyn, sometimes he couldn't decide on what was worse, being told to make his own decision or having Derek do it. Jacalyn glared at Derek before she was whacking him upside the head. Derek rolled his eyes at his aunt before Melissa looked at her.

“Family thing, only person I ever really do it to is Peter,” Jacalyn explained, Melissa nodded before she was looking at the two teenage boys. 

“Scott, Isaac?” Melissa questioned, seeing that both of them had stopped eating and listened to her heartbeat. 

“She's telling the truth,” Scott said, Isaac and Derek both nodded as far as anyone could tell she hadn't lied. 


	14. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica spends time with Jacalyn getting to know her before the pack discovers a little something about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope that you're enjoying the story so far.

**Chapter 14:** _Little Brother_  
A week later and Scott had officially made up his mind to ask Isaac out. Isaac had initially refused, as he was still trying to work through everything that was running through his mind. Boyd and Erica went into protective mode and banned Scott from entering the loft. Derek told him that the only time he could see Isaac was when they were at school. Jacalyn found the whole situation ridiculous, especially Derek's solution. 

Jacalyn sat cross-legged on one of the sofas' in the loft reading over one of her sister's old manuscripts that she'd given her a month before the fire. Isaac, Erica and Boyd ran into the loft cursing at Derek, they'd been in one of the lower levels training all afternoon. Derek walked in telling them to go and shower before they ordered in.

“Shower, and we'll order in,” Derek called, Jacalyn rolled her eyes and set the manuscript down before she was looking up.

“I can probably cook whatever you're planning on ordering you know that right?” Jacalyn questioned as the three teenage werewolves stopped cursing at Derek.

“You can cook better than him?” Erica pointed at Derek as she spoke, both Derek and Jacalyn nodded as Peter descended that spiral staircase. 

“She can indeed. If Talia wasn't in the kitchen, Jackie was,” Peter said, surprising Jacalyn as she hadn't realised that Peter was in the loft. “Sorry sister dearest, was doing some research,”

“Research? Peter what on earth could you have been researching here that you couldn't do at your apartment?” Jacalyn asked, she'd had a reason for being in the loft Peter not so much.

“Yeah, what are you are doing here?” Derek questioned folding his arms as Boyd and Isaac started to fight over who got the shower first. 

While Boyd and Isaac were bickering, Jacalyn motioned for Erica to slip past the boys and into the bathroom. Both of them cursed when they realised that Erica wasn't standing with them anymore. Jacalyn just cackled and picked up the manuscript again and waited for Derek or Peter to say something about what they wanted for dinner. Boyd and Isaac looked at Jacalyn, neither of them having heard her laugh before. 

“Think you could make that dish that mom used to make for birthdays? You know the one,” Derek smirked, only him, Peter and Jacalyn knew what day was approaching.

“Not today Der, tomorrow,” Jacalyn stuck her tongue out at him and put the manuscript down again. “And, only if you call Cora,” 

“Wait, why tomorrow?” Boyd asked as he and Isaac stopped their bickering again. 

“Derek's birthday,” Jacalyn and Peter said, causing Derek to curse he was hoping to avoid the beta's knowing that his birthday was Christmas Day.

“How did we not know?” the two boys questioned looking at one another and then at Derek who seemed to be shrinking into a corner.

“Derek doesn't like the attention birthday's bring,” Jacalyn said before she was heading towards Derek and grabbing him in a hug. “Der, they were going to find out sooner or later,”

“So you'll make it?” Derek questioned hopefully as he hugged his aunt back. 

“Sweetheart, I was going to make it no matter what,” Jacalyn smiled at him before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. 

When everyone had stopped talking, Boyd and Isaac realised that the shower had stopped running so it was yet again a race for the shower. Isaac darted into the bathroom the second that Erica had opened the door and stepped out causing Boyd to start cursing again. Erica laughed and wrapped her arms around Boyd before kissing him and letting go to head into the kitchen. Isaac flicked the lock on the bathroom door and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath before he was climbing in the shower. 

“Damn it Isaac! I'll end up with a cold shower!” Boyd yelled, Derek hadn't fixed the hot water system yet and so some one always ended up with a cold shower.

“Boyd, you'll still get your hot shower,” Peter said pausing as he looked at Jacalyn and spoke again. “Won't he sister dearest?” 

Jacalyn nodded before she spoke. “Yeah, I might have a trick or two up my sleeve for that,” Jacalyn smiled letting go of Derek and heading into the kitchen to get Erica to help her with cooking dinner. “Erica, how do you feel about tacos?” 

“Love them,” Erica grinned, as Jacalyn stood beside her and young beta looked at her. “What do you want me to do?”

“First we need to actually see what's in the fridge,” Jacalyn answered and within a few minutes she and Erica were heading to the shops to grab a few extra things. 

While Jacalyn and Erica were out, Erica took the opportunity to find out more about Jacalyn and what her intentions with Isaac were. She was surprised to find out that all Jacalyn wanted was for Isaac to decide on his own what he wanted to do. Jacalyn told Erica that she had no plans for telling him what he could or couldn't do she would only guide him. 

“Is that all you really want?” Erica asked as they stopped in front of the fresh food section of the supermarket. 

“Yes, I'm leaving everything up to him as he knows all the facts,” Jacalyn answered, she was was making sure that they got enough fruit and vegetables for the next few days especially if Derek wanted his birthday dish. “I know you and Boyd are worried about him, and that's a totally reasonable thing to be,”

“You abandoned him for sixteen years,” Erica said, before Jacalyn was turning to face her and gently putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Erica, sweetheart. I was there the first year and a half of his life before I left,” Jacalyn told her Erica blinked as she listened to her heart-beat. “You know that it's true,”

“I know, but we can't help it. He's like our little brother...” Erica mumbled, it was the first time she'd said that to anyone, she hadn't even voiced it to Boyd. “Just don't hurt him,” Erica added as they finished grabbing the groceries. “Do you think maybe after dinner you could let us get Derek a present?” 

“I don't see why not. If you want to make him happy – one of his favourite books when he was younger was Lord of The Rings,” Jacalyn told her, having a feeling that Erica, Boyd and Isaac would do their best to track it down. “He hasn't had a copy of it since the fire, he used to steal mine,”

“Derek used to steal your books?” Erica blinked she couldn't imagine Derek doing that, but when Jacalyn nodded she let out a laugh. “Is there...is there anyway you can show us?”

“Maybe, I might know something...why? What did you have in mind?” Now it was Jacalyn's turn to be curious about what the beta was thinking.

Erica just grinned, ever since she'd found out that there was a reason that Jacalyn didn't smell human she'd done her best to try and work out why. Peter had told her that she was magic to an extent. As Erica and Jacalyn walked to the check out and paid for the groceries Erica sent Boyd a text telling him that she had a plan.


	15. Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and the beta's are doing some last minute shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far of how Isaac discovers that he's a Hale.

**Chapter 15:** _Going Shopping_

  
When Erica and Jacalyn got back to the loft, Erica, Boyd and Isaac all ended up helping with the preparing of the tacos until Jacalyn kicked the three beta's to the other side of the counter. Peter couldn't help but laugh as it reminded him of when Derek and Laura would try and help. Shaking his head Peter took the opportunity to help finish the cooking. 

“You three are planning something, now spill what is it?” Jacalyn asked, looking at the three of them as they sat on the stools and leaned against the counter.

“Erica said you might be able to show us...” Boyd trailed off as Derek walked from the bathroom and headed towards them. 

“You haven't done that in a long time Jackie,” Derek said, he remembered her showing him and Laura the past after the fire. “Do we need to go home?”

“Maybe, but first how about we eat dinner and I need to think on it?” Jacalyn answered, as she finished cooking up the mince (ground beef) and warming the taco shells. 

“So you remember how to cook for wolves?” Peter questioned, Jacalyn rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head again. “You know little sister, one day you won't be able to do that,” 

“Yeah, well until that day comes. Peter, get used to it,” Jacalyn smirked as she picked up the bowl of mince and motioned for everyone else to grab a plate. 

After dinner, Derek retreated to his room, Peter headed back to his apartment and Jacalyn handed her credit card to Isaac. Like Peter and Derek, she had a fair amount of money due in part to her parents and herself. Isaac raised his eyebrow as he looked at the card in his hand and then at Jacalyn. 

“Your birthday,” Jacalyn smiled at him, Boyd and Erica looked at one another and then at Isaac.

“You...you used my birthday?” Isaac questioned, Jacalyn simply nodded at him before she spoke. 

“Don't go too crazy, okay? Just find him something...and maybe get yourselves something too,” Jacalyn told them, Isaac, Boyd and Erica grinned before they were darting off out the loft doors and heading to the mall. 

“You really trust three teenagers with your credit card?” Derek questioned, from the doorway where he'd stopped to listen to what his aunt had to say. 

“Yes, and did you call your sister?” Jacalyn answered, Derek let out a groan of course she had to bring Cora up. “Derek, Cora needs to be here,”

“Fine, I'll call her,” Derek grumbled before retreating fully into his room and collapsing on the bed. 

Meanwhile, Boyd, Erica and Isaac had made it to the mall. Since Erica had asked Jacalyn about what Derek would like she dragged the two boys towards one of the three bookshops. The first one they went into, was too crowded and Isaac started feeling overwhelmed so they quickly left. The second one they went into didn't have any copies of the book that Erica wanted to get at all. 

“Erica, what are we even looking for?” Boyd questioned as they headed towards the third and final bookshop. “We've been here for forty minutes already,”

“Jacalyn said that Derek used to steal her copy of Lord of the Rings, and he hasn't had a copy in years,” Erica answered as they stopped outside what looked to be a used bookshop. 

“So you want to get him a copy?” Isaac asked, Erica spun around and faced both of them grinning and nodding. 

“Yeah, come on. Lets go see if they have it,” Erica grinned looping arms with both Boyd and Isaac and dragging them into the store. 

The three teenagers looked around the store and were overcome by a slightly musky smell but they had to continue, they needed to find the book. Erica let go of the two of them and headed to the counter, figuring she may as well ask if they had the book. Isaac and Boyd started wandering down the aisles to see what else there was. 

“Boyd! Isaac! They have the book...only it's three books,” Erica grinned, that was when she decided that they needed to get all three of them. “If we get all three we can each give him one,” 

“How much?” Isaac questioned, once Erica was in their view again. “Erica?” 

“Uh...Three hundred dollars...” Erica trailed off, the two boys gaped at her but Boyd figured they were early editions of the books which would be why it cost so much. “So do we do it?”

“Do it,” Isaac nodded, he was sure that Jacalyn wouldn't mind especially if it made Derek happy. Erica groaned, she needed Isaac to be the one to actually pay for the books since he had Jacalyn's card. Isaac muttered that he didn't want to have to sign anything. “Just wait there,”

“Isaac!” Erica groaned again before she was left in the store and Boyd and Isaac went out of the shop to find an ATM that they'd spotted earlier. 

“We'll be back in a minute, he wants to get money out,” Boyd muttered under his breath so that only Erica could hear him. 

After Isaac and Boyd found the ATM again, Boyd waited while Isaac used the ATM to get out money but not before texting Jacalyn and telling her what he was doing. A few minutes later Isaac and Boyd were back in the shop with Erica, and the three of them headed to the counter where Isaac paid for the books. They decide that the next mission was to get themselves something – after all Jacalyn had said that they could. 

“Isaac, you okay?” Erica asked as they wandered the stores and Boyd held onto the bag with the books. 

“Maybe...” Isaac shrugged he wasn't sure if he was. “Last week...she showed me a house that she was looking at...and wanted to know what I thought,” Isaac said, he hadn't told either of them what he and Jacalyn had done on their way back from the clinic.

“Really?” Erica questioned, Isaac nodded before Erica started talking again. “I think she really does care about you,”

“I do too,” Boyd agreed with Erica, they were slowly getting to know her and saw that she genuinely didn't want Isaac getting hurt. “Scott's too blind to see it...because...”

“He likes me...I know...” Isaac mumbled, he liked Scott too but he didn't like the way that he was acting or treating the Hales. 

“You like him too,” Erica said throwing an arm around Isaac's shoulder as they walked into one of the clothing stores. “Don't worry we won't say anything,”

The three teenagers took their time trying to find things that they would like that they wouldn't get in trouble for. Erica had a feeling that the only person to ever get in trouble from Jacalyn was Peter, Derek she wasn't too sure on and she didn't know Cora well enough. When they finished finding what they wanted they started on their way back to the loft, but not before they were briefly separated. Erica became frantic when she realised that both Boyd and Isaac were no longer behind her.

“Boyd! Isaac!” Erica shouted looking around the empty street she was in, she didn't like it one bit. “Boyd!” Erica spun around before she stopped and closed her eyes remembering that Derek had told her to concentrate to focus. 

“Erica?” Boyd's voice came from somewhere behind her, Erica turned around again and realised that there was alleyway next to her. 

“Boyd? Isaac?” Erica questioned flashing her eyes their golden beta colour and looking into the alleyway as they emerged both of them rubbing at their necks.

“Let's get home,” Boyd said with Isaac nodding in agreement as the older teen looped arms with Erica and they were on their way back to the loft. 


	16. Derek's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests. It's Derek's Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I hope you're enjoying the story of Isaac's journey to being a Hale.

**Chapter 16:** _Derek's Birthday_

  
Christmas Day, also known as Derek's birthday as Jacalyn liked to call it started with Cora arriving at the crack of dawn after getting a last minute flight back into Beacon Hills. Derek had told her that she didn't have to be there but Cora had insisted after finding out that her favourite and only Aunt was moving back permanently. Jacalyn was the first one up, making coffee and getting started on what Derek liked to refer to as the special birthday only meal. 

“Aunt Jackie!” Cora grinned pulling open the loft door and seeing Jacalyn standing in the kitchen with two cups of coffee. 

“Hey kiddo,” Jacalyn smiled as Cora dropped the bags and raced over to her wrapping her arms around her. “I missed you too,” 

“Is Der up yet? And is this for me?” Cora questioned pulling away and taking one of the cups after Jacalyn nodded.

“Der's still in bed, and yes,” Jacalyn answered before she was turning back to the stove to keep cooking the meat to go in the lasagne that she planned on making. 

“I love you, have I mentioned that?” Cora grinned taking a mouthful of coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Not since you got here,” Jacalyn laughed stirring the meat and having some coffee. “I love you too,” 

“I might have brought presents...for you, Der and Peter...” Cora said under her breath as she heard movement coming from one of the bedrooms. 

“Give me a minute to put this onto simmer and we'll go bug that big brother of yours,” Jacalyn said, causing Cora to grin madly as she downed some more coffee.

A minute later and the two of them were heading to Derek's room, as Erica was heard climbing into Boyd's bed and snuggling up to him. Isaac was snoring fast asleep in his bed, he had no plans of getting out of bed. Derek was laying on his stomach his head under his pillow as though he'd been trying to block Jacalyn and Cora talking out. 

“Happy Birthday Der,” Cora grinned climbing on Derek's bed and throwing herself onto the pillow beside him. 

“You're here early,” Derek yawned, not moving his head out from under his pillow. “Morning Jackie,” 

“Happy Birthday sweetheart,” Jacalyn yawned, sitting on the edge of his bed and drinking her coffee. “I'd give you a birthday coffee but I need to make more,” 

“You suck, but thank you,” Derek yawned again before half sitting up and throwing his pillow at Cora. “Did she tell you what she's making?”

“No! Is she making the dish mom used to make?” Cora questioned, before she was bouncing with excitement as she hadn't picked up on it from the small mess in the kitchen. 

“Yes Core, I'm making lasagne, cottage pie and fresh bread, all things that your mom used to make that she taught me,” Jacalyn smiled, as she finished off her coffee and set the cup on Derek's bedside table. “You know, one day you'll want to learn this,” 

“Never,” Cora smirked before she was launching herself at her aunt and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Cora,” Derek laughed before he was joining in and attacking Jacalyn with a hug before she kissed his cheek. “Now out, I need to pee,”

“Come on Core, lets go make breakfast and coffee,” Jacalyn grabbed Cora by the arm along with her coffee cup and pulled her from Derek's room and back to the kitchen.

Half an hour later and Derek had joined them in the kitchen, while Boyd, Erica and Isaac slowly made their way from their rooms. Boyd with his arm wrapped around Erica's shoulder while Isaac darted into the bathroom to avoid being the last to get the hot water. Cora smiled at them as she sat on the counter before she was pushed off by Jacalyn and made to go wait on the other side. 

“You can either have waffles or pancakes with eggs and bacon,” Jacalyn said, as she looked up while also motioning to the three cups of hot chocolate sitting on the counter. “Hot chocolate, unless you want coffee?” 

“Hot chocolate is good,” Erica grinned, as she reached for one of the cups before she was wrapping an arm around Derek and kissing his cheek. “Happy Birthday,” 

“Erica, it's too early for you to be climbing on me so getoff,” Derek mumbled shaking the teenager free as he was handed a cup of steaming hot coffee. 

“But birthdays are for hugging and stuff,” Erica stated, Jacalyn laughed catching Isaac off guard as he exited the bathroom. 

“Erica, if you want to hug someone I'm sure Boyd wouldn't mind,” Jacalyn suggested, Boyd groaned before he was pulling Erica into his arms and kissing her. “See, I told you he wouldn't mind,”

“But it's Derek's birthday,” Erica stated, Derek just rolled his eyes before his aunt kissed his cheek and then pushed the lot of them out of the kitchen. 

“It may be my nephews birthday but he isn't a fan of hugs without warning or early morning unless they're from his favourite Aunt or little sister,” Jacalyn smirked as both she and Cora wrapped Derek in a hug and kissed his cheek. 

“Ugh,” Derek groaned before he hugged both his aunt and sister. “Only because it's you pair,” 

A couple of minutes later and Jacalyn was pulling things off the stove and setting them aside. She'd made a pile of pancakes and waffles and no one had wanted eggs and bacon so they'd gone back I n the fridge and she'd gotten jam, honey and cream out. After Derek and Cora grabbed a plate, Isaac was next followed by Erica and Boyd. Jacalyn waited until they'd gotten their plates full before she made a second cup of coffee plus one for Derek and Peter. Peter arrived a few minutes after Jacalyn sat down in the recliner.

“Sister dear, is there any for me?” Peter questioned, Jacalyn simply pointed towards the kitchen before her attention was on Isaac. 

“Isaac, what is it?” Jacalyn asked after she noticed that Isaac had stopped eating and was looking like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach any second. 

“I'm good,” Isaac mumbled setting the plate down but not before Erica was at his side putting her hand to his forehead.

“He's not good, he's burning up,” Erica said as she pushed Isaac's food out of the way and tried to pull Isaac to his feet. “Derek, I thought you said that we couldn't get sick,”

“We can't,” Derek and Peter both stated before they looked at Cora and Jacalyn, Jacalyn who was shaking her head at them all.

“Generally you can't get sick. Tell me exactly what you did last night,” Jacalyn said looking at the three teenagers, Cora knew where her aunt was heading with the questions. 

“I lost them for like a minute, maybe two at the most,” Erica said pointing to both Isaac and Boyd as Jaclyn moved and sat on the floor beside Isaac.

“We were grabbed...I think they were hunters,” Boyd said pausing for a second before he started talking again, only for the words to come out slurred. “They stabbed us with something,”

Derek, Peter and Jacalyn exchanged a look before the three of them quickly moved both Boyd and Isaac into the bathroom. Erica and Cora trailed behind waning to know exactly what was happening to the two boys. Derek stood back and let his aunt and uncle look at Boyd and Isaac before Peter was being pushed from the bathroom. 

“They've been poisoned, slow acting,” Jacalyn said before she was closing her eyes and concentrating for a moment. “Whoever did this injected them both with wolfsbane...I can get it out,” 

“You want to burn it out of them?” Derek, Cora and Peter questioned, Jacalyn shook her head she wasn't about to set two teenage boys on fire.

“Hell no, mom taught me a little something involves the mage side of me,” 


	17. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's birthday continues, Boyd and Isaac get cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> This could end up being the longest of the chapters.

**Chapter 17:** _Wouldn't Change A Thing_  
Jacalyn had Isaac sitting on the toilet seat, while Boyd was leaning against the counter. Jacalyn moved to Boyd first, purely so that the teenager didn't fall into a heap. Erica and Cora watched from the hallway, neither girl sure of what was going to happen. 

“Derek, go into my bag there should be two bottles labelled with wolfsbane, get them both,” Jacalyn said before she was telling Cora to get a small bowl from the kitchen and Peter to get a lighter. “This is might hurt a little,”

“What are you going to get them to do?” Erica asked as Peter, Derek and Cora returned with the required items.

“Cure the poisoning from the inside out,” Jacalyn answered, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a second. 

“Are these really wolfsbane?” Cora questioned as she snatched one of the bottles from Derek and inspected it. 

“Yes, now give me the bowl, bottles and lighter,” Jacalyn held her hands out for the items, once they were in her hands Derek leant against the wall closest to Boyd in order to grab him. “You three out, I need Derek in here,”

Erica, Cora and Peter stepped into the hallway as Derek reached over and closed the door, he knew what she was going to do and it wasn't going to pleasant. Jacalyn smiled at her nephew and then the two teenagers as she set the bowl on the counter and tipped a fraction of the wolfsbane from each bottle into the bowl. Derek grabbed hold of Boyd before the teenager toppled over with Jacalyn holding Isaac with one hand. 

“Derek, I'm going to light these on fire and I need you to not breathe in,” Jacalyn said as she picked up the lighter and made the flame flicker before holding it over the bowl. 

“Right, poisonous...but what?” Derek questioned, Jacalyn nodded and then shook her head she'd explain later. 

“Boys, you might feel a little bit funny but I need you to breathe in and out on the count of three. Think you can do that?” Jacalyn questioned, Boyd and Isaac both nodded Isaac near sliding off the toilet seat in the process. “Easy,” Jacalyn said as she quickly grabbed hold of Isaac and set the lighter down as the smoke wafted up from the bowl. “One hippopotamus, two hippopotamus, three hippopotamus...and in,” Isaac and Boyd both inhaled as Derek and Jacalyn held them both steady. “One hippopotamus, two hippopotamus, three hippopotamus...and out,” both teens shakily exhaled before collapsing against Derek and Jacalyn.

“Is everything okay in there sister dearest?” Peter questioned from outside the bathroom door when things went too quiet for his liking. 

“Everything is fine Peter,” Jacalyn called back before she extinguished the bowl of the burning wolfsbane and quickly covered it over not letting go of Isaac. “You can breathe now Derek,” 

Derek let out the breath he'd been holding in and then started breathing normally as he carefully lowered Boyd to the ground and leant him against the cupboard doors. Jacalyn sat on the edge of the bath and held Isaac as his head rested against her shoulder. Derek watched as his aunt did things with one hand before he was helping her to pack everything up again. 

“Aunt Jackie?” Cora questioned, knocking on the bathroom door she wanted to know if her brother was still alive. “Is everyone alive?”

“Yes sweetheart we're all alive,” Jacalyn laughed as she realised that she'd accidentally masked their heartbeats. “Little bit of accidental masking,” 

“You can still do that?” Peter questioned, he remembered his little sister masking her own heartbeat on more than one occasion.

“Yes Peter, how do you think I always one at hide and seek?” Jacalyn answered, smirking at Derek who rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry Der,” 

“You cheated all the time?” Derek questioned as he helped Boyd to his feet and guided him from the bathroom. “Want them to lie down?”

“Yeah, they should be right in an hour or so,” Jacalyn said as she helped Isaac to his feet and then walked him to his bedroom. “Sleep it off sweetheart,”

Jacalyn said as she sat Isaac on his bed and teenager collapsed backwards on his bed and grabbed his pillow. Jacalyn laughed before she watched Isaac move from dangling off the bed to up the top of his bed. Derek had basically carried Boyd into his room and laid him down, with Erica joining him and curling up beside him. Cora and Peter headed into the kitchen to make more coffee so that they could enjoy a little family time as it had been years since Derek, Cora and Peter had Jacalyn with them. Derek and Jacalyn didn't feel right doing it without Isaac as he was officially a Hale. 

“This is one way to spend your birthday,” Cora laughed, before wrapping an arm around her big brother and kissing him on the cheek.

“Core, it's one of the best ones in years,” Derek told her, hugging her as Peter grabbed hold of Jacalyn and hugged her tightly. 

“You're just saying that because my sister is here,” Peter said, resting his head against Jacalyn's shoulder as she prodded him in the gut. 

“No I'm not,” Derek said, Peter started laughing when he picked up on Derek's heart-beat jumping slightly. 

“Really Derek?” Peter said in between laughing as Jacalyn elbowed him again until he let her go.

“Peter, I love you I do but would you let go,” Jacalyn smiled at him before she kissed her brothers cheek and wormed her way out of Peter's arms. 

Two hours later, Boyd, Erica and Isaac emerged from their rooms. Erica had fallen asleep when Boyd had, and curled up against his side. Isaac had fallen asleep hugging his pillow tightly, with one leg dangling off the bed. In the hours that the teenagers had fallen asleep, the Hale's had all managed to shower with Cora helping Jacalyn in the kitchen to make Derek's birthday meal. Peter and Derek had gone to the far side of the loft out of the way and were exercising. 

“Coffee?” Jacalyn asked, looking up as Erica opened the fridge to see what they had to eat. 

“Yes...what do we have to eat?” Erica asked watching as Jacalyn boiled some water and grabbing three mugs out of the cupboard. 

“Stick the waffles on the grill and they'll heat up again,” Jacalyn answered before returning her attention to the two sauces that she was making.

“What are you actually making?” Boyd questioned as he turned the grill on and Erica pulled out the waffles from breakfast.

“Lasagne, potato bake and a cake...” Jacalyn said, she hadn't actually told Derek or Cora that they were making the cake that Talia made for every birthday. “And I know from experience that there won't be any leftovers,” 

“Wait, cake? What sort of cake?” Derek perked up at the mention of cake and stopped hitting the punching bag as Peter stuck his head around it. 

“Sister, dearest?” Peter was curious as to the cake as well, he remembered Jacalyn standing in the kitchen with Talia when they were children. 

“Remember the chocolate peanut butter cake that Derek always requested?” Jacalyn answered as she looked out of the kitchen towards Peter and Derek.

“Derek?” Isaac and Boyd looked at one another not believing that that Alpha would choose those two things for a cake. 

Derek just nodded before he was disappearing into the bathroom to shower again before Peter took all the hot water. Cora shook her head starting to laugh, Derek was all about the peanut butter and chocolate, she was all about vanilla. Peter rolled his eyes as he collapsed on the couch while, Jacalyn smirked at her brother and then smiled at her niece. Erica looked at the Hales and then at Boyd and Isaac before she spoke.

“Peanut butter and chocolate. Isn't that one of Stilinski's favourite things?” Erica questioned, Isaac and Boyd looked at Erica and shrugged. “I'm sure it is,”

“Derek got his love of chocolate peanut butter from his aunt and mother,” Peter told the three of them as he tipped his head back over the couch. 

“Thanks Peter,” Derek said as they heard the shower turn on before they only heard the sounds of the running water.

“At least he doesn't love pineapple on pizza like you,” Jacalyn laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before she was turning her attention back to the cheese sauce and meat sauce.

“But pineapple on pizza is amazing,” Isaac said, Cora covered her mouth and looked at Jacalyn and raised her eyebrow at her aunt. 

“Your mother definitely doesn't like that,” Peter stated, his head still tipped over the back of the couch. “You won't ever catch anything pineapple around her,”

“What? Just because the last time I ate it...I was pregnant and it came back up again,” Jacalyn muttered, Cora gasped, she didn't know about that, but she had only been a year old at the time. 

Isaac looked at Jacalyn and put a hand over his mouth realising that was why he had his days when he either liked it or couldn't stand it. Jacalyn looked at Isaac and smiled at him knowing what he was thinking. Derek made his way from the bathroom and rejoined his pack before sitting on the sofa and pushing Peter off the sofa. 

Six hours later and Jacalyn was putting the lasagne together before sticking it in the oven. The cake was sitting on the counter ready to be decorated. Cora had insisted on doing the decorating so long as Jacalyn had everything ready for her to use. Jacalyn allowed Cora to decorate the cake as she finished getting the potato bake ready and putting it in the oven with the lasagne. Peter made a salad, at Derek's insistence although everyone else had protested that salad wasn't necessary. 

“Presents!” Jacalyn smiled at them all, she knew that Boyd, Erica and Isaac had gotten Derek a birthday present but they didn't know that she'd done something little for them with his help. 

“Oh no you don't,” Derek shook his head before Cora was pinning him to the sofa and grinning. 

“Derek, sweetheart just indulge them,” Jacalyn smiled at her nephew as she sat down on the sofa beside Peter and watched as Derek reluctantly let his guard down. “Cora why don't yo go first,”

“Am I getting Derek's present or what?” Cora questioned, Derek raised his eyebrow as Cora climbed off him and went to the pile of presents that they'd put beside the makeshift tree. 

“It's up to you,” Jacalyn answered, watching to see what Cora would do. Cora grinned and picked up the present she'd gotten Derek and tossed it to him. “Now get your own,”

“Cora what did you do?” Derek questioned, shaking the present that Cora had tossed him and holding it to his ear. “It's not going to blow up like that stupid jack in the box you gave me when you were seven is it?”

“I'm appalled that you would think that,” Cora laughed mock falling back into the beanbag on the floor beside her. 

Derek shook his head before he was opening the present that Cora had given him, Cora had gotten Derek some new boxing gloves after she had accidentally destroyed his last pair. Erica, Boyd and Isaac went next and gave Derek what they had gotten him all at once. Erica insisted that he open them one after another. Derek raised his eyebrow at Jacalyn as he looked at the three heavy presents in his lap. When Derek opened the first present, one from Erica he just about dropped the book on the floor. Erica simply grinned and motioned for him to open the presents from Boyd and Isaac. Derek looked at his aunt as if to say 'This is all your doing,'. Jacalyn nodded laughing before she regained her composure and everyone else finished opening their presents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's yet another story. All the others are still being worked on albeit slowly but you know how it goes when you have an idea it just has to come out.


End file.
